Year Unknown
by Outsider316
Summary: Take a dive into an uncharted part in the third entry of the 2026 saga, featuring new characters and new battles! Rated M for Mature.
1. Lina

**Okay, so this story will go all over the place when you get to the final chapter. It'll definitely tie into the War Zone arc and the final chapter as seen in 2039. I know, I know, there was confusion on who the hell the new girls were. And that was the intended question I was to raise, to make you wonder what they were doing. And, as such, you shall come to know what their significance is and what really happened while Linka and Lupa were fighting Nnyl.**

 **And now that you've gotten much, are you prepared to see it again from their angle?**

 **I'll now commence the fic.**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, I present the complete story of Year Unknown. I do hope you enjoy. More to come in the end.**

* * *

Liena was a girl approximately 5'3, looking more younger than she was in reality. Her current age was sixteen, but she looked to be thirteen, and this was due to her height. She sported the casual attire made up of an orange tank-top, when it wasn't a shirt, and some blue jean shorts. This was the signature Lincoln Loud color scheme, but the rest was of her custom choosing. The rest meaning a green beanie that she enjoyed wearing in all and any type of weather. Apart from the stolen color scheme, Liena also had the white hair to go along with the Lincoln Loud fashion.

And then there were the shoes; a pair of plain white sneakers that looked like regular sneakers, but helmed a secret to them. You see, these shoes were not only shoes, but they formed together to bridge two halves of a hoverboard that was created from a crossbreeding of two different sciences. And she didn't actually pay attention when they were explaining how it was able to work.

So maybe the science mumbo jumbo was not her strong suit, but she did know enough soldier talk to know who was saying what when she was around The Domicile.

Ah, yes The Domicile, a brand new type of government sponsored agency network that had access to the property and databases of a previous and defunct agency. That's how Liena came to be, but what made her different from the long-since-dead Linka Loud was that she possessed no memories of the past life of the deceased Lincoln. No fires to haunt her, no psychological damage that urged her to use brutal force, or infighting among her allies. She wasn't exactly a bad clone, but nonetheless, Liena found herself wondering only one real, deep thing;

What and where her place was in this world where only those within The Domicile's walls knew of her existence.

She was made to be the ultimate soldier, and had the right qualities that came with her creation; there was the super strength, a sense of morality, and her level of maturity. She was normal, when these factors weren't looked closely at, but still... She was missing something alright.

No caretakers, no parents, not even someone to call a friend. Maybe that was it. And the labcoats and combat instructors did not qualify to even be platonc connections. It was all professionalism, except when she slept. Professionalism, and no downtime to see the world. She was illegal out those doors of the five story building in the middle of nowhere, miles from the nearest town. At least until they said otherwise, and they had said her destiny was to help the United States with their conflicts. At least, that's what she interpreted from them when they used fancy words and such.

She sat alone for the hundredth time, hoping for a change. She would be lying if she said she wasn't bored. The science fools would never upgrade her cozy little room, which was at the end of the second floor, to have a gaming system or something that would kill off the infinite boredom. Maybe at least cable, with a few channels. Anything. Anything at all...

She didn't want to be there anymore.

And the time came one day after she decided she no longer wanted to stay put. This came in the form of a mission. All that training, all that handling of weapons, it was never for something. And now she was happy to discover they had a sub-level hangar where their transport vehicles were stored, most of them being air support.

Liena desired to take pictures, mainly selfies, with her and the team, but, as usual, she was denied. Protocol called for it to never have anything get leaked out of here, no matter the circumstances. "Pawwww..." Liena was disappointed again, but she did look forward to her first ever assignment given to her by her Domicile handlers. She didn't use her phone for much apart from browsing the web and playing some games. But even with that, she still wasn't satisfied. "Okay..."

Her assignment tonight was to investigate a place where a mysterious person was laying low in. This particular person happened to be a person of interest, in league with an evil organization The Domicile had come to know as Scythe, a faction of rogue ex-operatives from the shut-down Agency. From the debriefing, Liena's target was believed to be a creation similar to herself, hence why this mission was exactly for her. Years of training would pay off soon enough... Hopefully.

She boarded a custom-built stealth APC, made in full Domicile style. A silent engine to drive in and out of enemy territory undetected, invisible shield to properly conceal itself in any environment, explosive machine gun turrets, front and back, bulletproof tires, and both doors were removable to act as riot shields. This, plus more, and Liena didn't care at all. She made herself comfortable among two of the elite agents from The Domicile's ranks, sitting across from them, on the right side of the Domicile vehicle. The driver, a fourth person, started up the war vehicle, which rumbled lowly once the ignition started.

The agents were zombies in tactical armor and silly helmets. No trying to be social with these guys, who were built to receive and carry out orders. It would be a dull road trip for Liena. She blew her lips. "Pffft... Hey, driver, how long will this be?"

The APC rolled its way out of the underground hangar, passing by all the other vehicles, going to the end of the hangar, where the steel wall opened up to reveal a secret pathway that led upwards to a sudden opening on ground level. Liena took notice when she looked to the front side of the huge vehicle, due to there not being windows on the sides or the back.

"Two hours or so! We're driving on irregular routes to avoid detection by any party! So no roads or passing through any populated areas of the sort! I'm sure they've told you where exactly the location is, right?"

"Uhh, yeah, I got all that," Liena replied while gathering her recollection. "Go in and capture her, yeah."

Liena tangled her hands over her lap, sinking back into her seat. Not much to really do, but use her phone. She took it out and opened up to a Pac-Man game she installed, and started away with slight discontent. Hopefully, her target would not be as strong as her, nor a bloodthirsty maniac who could best her, who could kill her. Ah, geez. Now she was thinking about it. She gulped, developing bad butterflies inside. Her first real mission... Maybe her last. "Oh, my God..."

 **Hours Later**

The APC stopped in an empty field, somewhere in the dead of night. That's where Liena, and the two elites ready for bear, emerged out, heading to an old abandoned factory directly in front. "Is this it? This is, right?"

The escorts were there only to supply back-up in case things went south. They placed themselves at either side of the back entry, sticking against the brick walls. Liena only grew more concerned and nervous at this. "We will stand guard," they both said.

"Aw, man... I sooo don't want to die..." Liena pulled her beanie closer down and moved into the factory, but then came back out. "It's dark in here! You guys got a flashlight?"

In a matter of minutes, Liena was searching through the whole main floor of the factory, only coming across leftover machinery, a nasty coating of dust on the floors, and a lot of newspapers scattered about. Nothing out of the ordinary here. "Uch! Why would someone be hiding here? Why not a warehouse, or a safe house?"

She shouldn't have complained out loud, for all she did was attract the person she'd been sent to capture. The figure appeared outside the staircase, and then rushed inside the second Liena had caught a faint glimpse of them. "Hey! Hey, you!"

Liena gave chase, but didn't fairly assess the situation, or give enough time to consider that she was running into a trap. She wasn't exactly a tactical planner to begin with, but she was getting there.

Liena pursued the target all the way to the top floor, but upon arriving at the floor, her person of interest had abruptly vanished without a trace. It spooked her. "Um... Hello? I'm not here to... To, like, k-kill you or anything-" A roundhouse kick had taken her by complete surprise, striking at her back to knock her down. The flashlight in her hand did a few rolls away from her. "Yowza!"

Liena was the rookie for not checking her corners. A tad shame, too. Luckily, this was no test.

The figure, a girl slightly taller than her, grabbed the flashlight and aimed it at her. "Who are you? You with Scythe? I told you I don't want anything to do with you cynical faggots!"

"What? No- Urgh!" Liena rubbed her back while moving back up on her feet. "Please shine the light elsewhere! I'm not with Scythe, by the way."

The girl, who sported a dark green sweater with black pants and black shoes, lowered her fists she readied for a pummeling. Then, she removed her hood that concealed her whole face, and focused the flashlight on herself. Just like Liena's abnormally white hair color, this teenage girl had mustard-green hair that made her different. Or maybe she was some sort of punk rocker. For one thing, the girl's hair wasn't as long as Liena's, was only long enough to reach her cheeks, and not at all her shoulders. Liena didn't know she was staring at it longingly until the mean girl growled at her. "Stop looking at my hair! I know it's hideous-"

"Um, you do know I have white hair, don't ya?" Liena sighed and removed her beanie so that the could see for herself.

"What? No, I saw... That's not a wig?" She asked with a scoff, and then went ahead to touch Liena's hair and pull at it. "Why would you dye your hair white, you retard?"

Liena brushed the rude girl's hands away from her hair. "Hey, c-cut it out! This is naturally my hair, actually!"

"Whoa, you're kidding me!" The girl took a close look to Liena's facial expression. "No, you're not kidding... Damn, white hair. Makes me look normal out of both of us."

"Hey... Oh," Liena pouted her lips and crossed her arms. "You're not very nice."

"Welcome to five minutes ago," the girl continued. "You gotta be with Scythe. No one else could know I'm here, and I just got here a few days ago. So yeah, I'm being a jackass because I know you're lying in some way." Then, she shifted the flashlight back to her face, making for a creepy and dark image. "Start talking or I will cause you worse harm."

"Uhhh..." Liena forced a light laugh, but was scared visibly by this serious girl she couldn't joke with. "So... I'm Liena, and I'm n-not with Scythe. I totally swear on my heart, okay?"

"Liena, huh?" The tough cookie of a girl saddled the flashlight in her arms, mindlessly toying with it. "I have no name, actually..." She turned off the thing and dropped it at Liena's feet. "I don't know who I am, really."

"So... Like, are _you_ not with them?" Liena carefully asked, ready to feel more of the girl's wrath.

"Don't be so stupid! I would never side with those selfish fuckers! All they want is for me to help them infiltrate this thing... I don't know what it was called! Ahh, stupid!" She turned around and licked the wall. "The domestic... Something along those lines."

"The Domicile?" Liena realized.

"Boom!" The girl snapped a finger back at Liena. "Hang on, how do you know about-?"

Liena streched her arms out and raised her eyebrows. "This isn't rocket science."

The girl had figured it out, nodding vigoriously. "Well, whaddya know? Someone from the rival team has come to pay me a little visit! So... You _are_ here to kill me! I fucking knew it!"

Liena raised her hands up and took several steps back as the hostile approached her. "Wait, wait, wait! I never said why I was here! P-please hear me out...!"

The girl showed no mercy and pulled little Liena into a chokehold. "I'm listening!"

Liena struggled to talk, and had no idea what to really do against this girl, a taller and stronger variety type of foe that she was trained to take down. So why in the absolute fuck was she hesitating all of a sudden? Was this due to her knowing this was the real thing, and not at all training? Or was it that she saw no actual threat within the girl? From her point of view, the target had seemingly run away from Scythe, meaning she could be reverted to The Domicile's side. Liena was all for talking to her handlers about taking in a new recruit rather than the likely imprisonment or chain of interrogations and endless torture that was fated for her when she came back with Liena. And Liena didn't want that for this chick, even if she was the right type of bad-ass best suited for these things.

Liena tapped repeatedly against the other girl's elbows. And then, there was a crazy amount of laughter that rolled out of her tongue, right before she let go of the frightened Liena. "Oh, God! Look at you! You are really spooked!"

Liena was trembling. Training didn't prepare her to be scared. "H-hey... You were j-just pulling my chain?" She didn't like her one bit. "You meanie!"

"I know I am, but what are you?" The chick was amusingly entertained. She then went to the side of the floor and looked down through the windows. "I know you're not with Scythe, saw that huge-ass battle whip coming from a mile away, even without the headlights giving it away."

"Uhh..."

"And then I saw you and those two guards you got with you." She turned back to Liena and pretend-cried, rubbing her hands on her face as if tears were coming out. "Widdle baby still need babysitters?"

"H-hey, I'm not as young as you think!" Liena turned red and narrowed her eyes. "I'm-!"

"Ten? Eleven?"

"Sixteen! I'm sixteen!" Then, she looked down and rubbed her arm. "At least... That's what they tell me..."

"What they tell you? What does that mean-? Do you not know your age, ice hair?" Mustard-green hair leaned against the corner nearest her, sitting down comfortably. "Hmmm... Or... How does it work? You a kid with no past they took off the street and improperly trained, or something more?"

Liena sensed that this girl was somewhat interested in her background. Maybe if she could gain her trust to ease the obvious tension between them, the target could come with her willingly. She'd get into trouble if it turned out this was all a ruse or something, consisting what she'd tell the other girl about herself.

She cleared her throat, putting all the chips on the table. "I'm... I'm a clone, you see, and-"

It caught mustard-green by surprise, leading her to ask follow-up questions. "Wait, what-? You, a clone? You're shitting me, right?" Then, she laughed at it, disregarding it. "Yeah, no, I don't buy that."

Liena picked up the flashlight again, advancing closer to the girl. "Lincoln Loud," she said, standing right next to her. "You know who that is?"

There was a pause from the girl. "Shit, yeah... He's that one guy from that family of freaks from many decades ago. What of..." She took a closer look at Liena's hair. "Shit. Shit, oh-! Oh, my God, you're- You're a clone of Lincoln Loud?"

"Helloooooo? That's what I'm saying!" Liena let herself plop down besides the only other companion around. "It sounds just as weird in my head, ugh..."

"I'll bet. So... Does that make you the younger sister of Linka Loud, too?"

"Huh? Linka? Who's that?" Liena was lost, wondering who this Linka person was. There had indeed been too much that she wasn't aware of, and The Domicile handlers have never, and wouldn't share the confidential files of who these people were exactly. Nothing to find out except some footage and online news articles that centered around some of them. She didn't know them all as of yet, but knew that some of them were more infamous than famous in the eyes of the public. "I have, like, no access to anything in the department."

"Oh, well... Scythe doesn't hide anything from each other. I've been given a rundown of all past events involving them, which was pointless at first because I had no idea who they were until they told me. And the reason for that is..." She exhaled sharply, leaning her head back. "I'm... A clone of Luna, another member from that Loud family, and someone else named Sam Sharp. The only thing is that they were both freaks granted special powers in Vial Corp labs, which I don't have at all. Fucling gay of Scythe to breed me as a normal fucking human."

"I don't know who those people are... Sorry." Liena twirled with her hair. "S-so, you're just like me? You're... Like-like me?"

"Damn, I guess so."

Then, her idea to bring mustard-green back to The Domicile as an ally had a sudden advantage; Liena could learn all about what she knew from her. As long as there was that possibility that this girl, a creation of Scythe, would spill all the juicy information on them, then she'd likely have a place inn The Domicile. It definitely clicked in Liena's mind, which brought about a wide smile. Liena would finally have some real answers, not in the form of tiny words, but from a straight source with solid Intel.

"So... You've got a place to stay? If this is your idea of fancy living-"

"Ha, this place? This is more like a hideout, but I'm not sure if Scythe knows I'm here, or they would've come for me already. It's been three days since I ran away from them. No way I'm going to be someones fucking pawn! I make my own destiny, so I choose what I do, and whoever says otherwise gets a knuckle sandwich!"

"So... That's a no, right?" Liena put the light in front of them, spinning it around. "I've come here to collect you. The Domicile had you in their radar for sometime, but they don't know enough of what your connection is to Scythe. I'm supposed to bring you back so they can leech the facts outta you."

"So, you came here to take me back, huh? Does that mean you'd fight me, or run away while I tried to fight you?" The girl stood up firmly, looking down at Liena with a fierce look on her face. "Do You think you can best me in a quick match?"

Liena just stuttered from below, feeling nervous again. "Eheheh... Please don't hurt me..."

All that training, all that time learning how to neutralize opponents, she threw it out the window. Liena wasn't exactly weak, but she was just not built for this type of lifestyle. She was a mere girl who possessed some degree of Lincoln Loud's superhuman abilities, only less than his or Linka's. And she wasn't too much like him, but The Domicile believed Liena to be superior than Linka, and that was enough.

Now, here she was, ultimately proving everyone in that agency wrong.

Liena was soft, vulnerable, and had yet to reach full maturity. Shw couldn't fight for her life, not yet at least. She needed to get the proper push.

"It would be too easy if I harmed you. I think I'd feel bad if I did something, but I'm not sure until I do it. Do you want me to?"

Liena crawled away rapidly. "Hey, now..."

The ruthless girl broke into a hearty laugh, taking her hands to her significantly bigger chest. "You are too easy, oh fuck!"

"It's not funny anymore," Liena whimpered after stopping. "P-please, let me just take you with me."

"You sound like you're desperate inclined to see that I come with you," mustard-green analyzed. "I'm guessing you're going to be in serious shit if you fail or something? Oh, and... Would you also get in trouble for telling me what you really are? I didn't know about you, and neither does Scythe, you know."

Liena twirled her front hair again. That was true, who knows what they'd do? "Crap..."

"Hey, you're a nice little piece of ass," mustard-green said with a flirtatious tone. "Nice and kind, but a little slow, so... Sure, I'll come along quietly. There better be some good fucking food at the domestic or whatever it's called."

Liena watched as her target, of her own accord, began venturing back down into the stairwell, so she followed close behind. It was either luck, fate, or both that placed Liena on a safer path where pain, misery or death lingered on as obstacles. She was relieved to have no real trouble with this girl. This girl, who was also a clone, and not composed of one person's cells, but rather two. Liena had indeed some questions, but these questions were for the girl to answer to the guys back at tje agency, if they had the same ones. She was sure they would have them, or bust.

There was more to her that Liena didn't notice right away; she was totally brazen, and didn't hold back on speaking her mind. She wanted out with Scythe, and Liena didn't consider this to be an act. She felt this was authentic, but could not fully comprehend on why she believed the girl's word. Liena wasn't harmed or killed here, so maybe the AWOL clone was serious. Either way, Liena did get what she wanted.

And what she wanted was to know more about Lincoln Loud, and now this other person whom she had come to know as Linka Loud. There was that motherload of history about herself that she didn't know, and all the clues about who she was started with them. Now was the beginning of young Liena Loud's journey.


	2. Leda

On her way back, she gave herself a name; Linda. It just happened without even thinking about what name would fit. Maybe it was due to seeing a nametag on one of the elites' tactical uniforms, which read 'Lind' on the right of his chest. She cocked a smile, closed her eyes, and leaned with stunning relaxation on her seat. She carried an awful stench with her that made them all gag, including Liena, who had not caught whiff of the odor before.

"So, I think I've chosen a name for myself," Linda told Liena.

Liena removed her beanie and placed it over her nose. "Couldn't you have chosen deodorant instead? Hey, driver-" Linda slapped Liena upside the head. "-Open a window, if you can!"

"You weren't complaining when we were up there, you nose-less pinhead," Linda snorted.

"Nose-less? Look, the air must've been moving the stench from my sniffing range, okay? Ugh, you have to take a shower immmedialy!"

"No shit, icy hair! Until then, you all are stuck with my unbearable gift, so suck my dick!" Linda had a lovely way with words. She was fun that way, but had also some crazy, limitless qualities that brought upon a fearless nature that Liena hadn't seen yet. And God help anyone got first-hand experience when after getting on Linda's bad side. "I could use a nap, so..."

And did I mention she also did as she pleased? For the most part, Linda came with the "Litter Box Complex." What this was, it was being able to do anything when she wanted, where she wanted. Anyone who would dare say otherwise would get this kitty's claws. A basic death wish at will. Scythe members were indeed happy with this Linda trait, until they ended up receiving Linda's heavy rebellion, which ended up in a fight. She took three of Scythe's members before fleeing on foot. Obviously, they considered her a valuable asset to them as no one fired off any gun when she was running from their headquarters, located underneath some woodlands. She had come out through a maze of sewers, lost and wandering about until she made it out of there.

Linda rested her head on Liena's lap without the latter's permission. "Oh, and it's Linda, by the way! Thanks for asking!" Her sarcasm was truly something to behold.

Before Liena could protest about boundaries, Linda closed her eyes and dozed off comfortably on her lap. She began to snore in the same minute, too. Poor Linda was actually starving and weary by the time she had been found, and by the right people over those who brought her to life. Hopefully she wouldn't be mistreated like an enemy she was created to be when she got over there.

Man... Liena had some warm legs that gave Linda such a great experience. She either slept on the cold floor or not at all, so of course Liena felt like a soft marshmallow to her. "I love you..." Linda muttered through her snores.

"Oh, uhhh...?" Liena ended up blushing, but the red cheeks either went unnoticed by the two guards across her, or they saw it but didn't remotely care about it. Liena only began to gently stroke Linda's hair one-handed, while still covering her nose from the God-awful stench. "Thanks, I think?"

Linda smiled when Liena stroked behind the ears.

 **Way Later**

It worked out just as Liena had hoped. Linda gave everything to The Domicile, and that included the names of all members within the organization, many of their connections to other players, such as arms dealers and terrorist syndicates, their main base and other tinier details that ensured the lids they planned to have would forever be on Santa's naughty list. Linda was confident and triumphant throughout the whole "interrogation" process, which was really her just willingly playing it cool.

When the man, a middle-aged bald fellow in a tan business casual suit, had asked on why Linda wasn't resisting or refusing to answer any of his questions, she simply answered with, "I did it for the funnies. Now put on a spectacle for me, will you?"

The interrogator was studying her expression, trying to figure her out. "Intriguing, so you just told us all we need to know. How do we know this is not a trap?"

"I'd have a wire or a bug on me that transmitted back to them!" Linda stood up, kicked her chair back, and slammed her hands onto the steel table, making it rattle with the impact. "I know I've been checked for weapons when you guys handcuffed me, but you didn't go all the way, you pansies! So go on! Go on and check me all the way! X-rays, metal detectors, and anything else that says I'm not with them! God, I don't want anything to do with them..."

"Is that all you have to say as your defense?" The interrogator asked, having already written three pages worth of notes on a clipboard. "Well, this intel you've disclosed with me, specifically the location of the Scythe base, I cannot say whether or not this information is legitimate and authentic until we dispatch units and check the HQ out. In the meantime, I'm afraid that you're going to have to be placed in one of our special holding cells until we figure this out."

"Fuck," Linda muttered under her breath.

"Want my advice? Our agents who been sent to collect you say you showed no sign of hostility in any way, and that's as good a chance to spare you from the special way we treat our guests here."

"Hmmm..." Linda was ready to strip down naked, just to prove she wasn't with Scythe. She didn't know how these things work yet, or anything above basic knowledge and common sense. Finding out who... Or rather, _what_ she was in nature made her verbally jumpy and uncleansed with blood sin of past devious acts of atrocious humans who walked the dead earth before her. A clone... A clone with no real lease on life or a path to peace like she would see around Scythe. Even some of the members got in on the action, and Linda was only a spectator to love. To these human qualities. Did they have a place in her life? Did life have something special for her?

She rendered herself calm. Guess there was no need to go berserk as of yet. The Domicile hadnt played out their hostile card, so Linda had no reason to go to war. Despite herself actually in favor of cashing in for some type of trouble, she didn't bring out that from inside. The girl who brought her, that one was the same as her. Liena was a nice girl, alright. Nice, but maybe an airhead as well. Linda had more to find out about her, but there was something about Liena that she liked. Something she could not explain yet.

Linda went back in her chair, impatiently waiting to leave the room. Her mind went back to hell. The Louds. Luna and Sam, punk rockers from a band with a name she didn't know what. What was it? She hit her hands on the table. What was the name? She did it again, harder.

Noize Complaint. She had nothing passed down from them. Nothing, but was given the rapsheets and all info on the lives of Luna Loud and company. There were clones before them. Linka, Lupa, Liby, Lacy. So she wasn't the first one like she thought she'd be when she learned this. Eleven kids, four clones, and a history of battles with other freaks of nature. She learned a whole lot this way. But she also learn that they were all dead. All of them, and that included two kids that one Lori and one Lily had given birth to in this horrid world. The primary Loud generation had fallen, wiped off the face of the earth.

And here she was, having just found someone else who belonged in that particular gene pool. What were the fucking odds? Maybe that was it. Maybe it was their relation that made Linda interested in Liena. They were basically related. "That girl, she said her name was Liena, a cell relative to Lincoln Loud. That makes her my own relative as well, so... If it's not too much trouble, I want to stick around her."

"And what makes you think you're in a position to negotiate?"

Linda had no right answer. "Uhhh..." She was clearly not a planner. "Fuck."

"Adorable. Okay, well just need my advice, and maybe my advisors can slide in some wonderful perks. I'm going to take these to them right now, and we'll see what happen. Stay put."

Linda rested her head on the table. She couldn't help but wander back to the nice, smooth feel of Liena's legs. Perfect pillows. "Oh, God..." She moaned. Now that she thought about it... Weird. Liena was... Cute? "Um..." Linda blushed a perfect tomato red. "Christ, I'm a lesbian."

She put her hoodie up in pure embarrassment when the interrogator came back with an older man. Results were in.

 **An Hour Later**

Linda was escorted to a random room in what she recognized as the living quarters. It was a narrow hallway with concrete walls and ceramic tiles. Being a government agency, they weren't stuck in the past with their decor and foundation layout.

Her room was right across from Liena's. Her escort, one of the many agents in The Domicile, stopped and showed her in. She didn't need to open the door, as there were motion detectors to allow her inside. "What, no food?"

The agent left without a word.

"I don't like this service!" Linda cried out.

Liena heard the familiar voice of the wild, unchained girl outside, and exited her room to see her. "Hey, Linda! You cooperated, I'm guessing."

"Scythe isn't my home, Liena," Linda opened up. "I didn't want to side with them, but I also don't want to be here."

"Oh? R-really?" Linda didn't know that Liena felt the same way about this place. "Hey, you wanna come inside? I've got a hotel room in this place. They treat me like a princess, but-"

Linda wasted no time running right into Liena's room. "Fuck out of my way!"

Once in, she witness the motherload. A gaming console was vastly awaiting her, and so was a half-eaten thick burger at the table, on the side of Liena's bed. The burger, and a bottle of coke. She went and devoured it without asking for permission. "So good... Mmmmm!"

"Hey, I was... Aww..." Liena raised a finger, only to hopelessly lower it. "You're so mean."

"Oh, I'm sorry, girlie, but the world isn't as nice as you think it is." Linda wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater, burping loudly. "Oh, man, that hit the spot. Thanks for that." She took the coke as well. Liena was done objecting, and Linda studied her.

"You're welcome, I guess..." Liena rubbed her arm, feeling hurt.

"Hey, hey, what's with the weakity-whack?" Linda chugged the coke at halfway before setting it down. "Aren't you trained to slaughter people? That's why they created me, you know. I'm a weapon, and you know are as well... You _do_ know that, don't you?"

Liena didn't respond. She merely looked down to the ground, prompting Linda to go and sit her down on the bed. "I... Should," Liena whimpered. "Is there... Something wrong with me?"

"Do you really believe that there's... No need for what they need of you?"

Liena nodded. "I have dreams, Linda. I want to... Leave this place. I've learned about the outside world, I... I had my chance... When I went out to go collect you, it was my first ever time."

Linda had been staring at her deeply, listening closely up until now. She shifted her eyes away from Liena, relating to her somehow. "Really? Your first ever?"

"Yeah... Yeah, and I forgot- I simply forgot to enjoy it. I forgot to live-" She trailed off.

"Oh... So, they don't give you freedom? These faggots are keeping you locked up?"

Liena pointed to the many things around her room. "Those are briberies..."

"Briber- Is this the price of slavery now? You should be free, Liena. Not living like this, locked in a cage!" Linda stood back up and grabbed Liena's hands, pulling her up as well. "Come on, you and me! We can have it, Liena! We can have freedom for ourselves! Proper freedom, and none of that boss bullshit! It's just out these doors!"

"Escape? I... I could never-"

"Sure you can! I did it, too! I escaped Scythe, did I not?" She dropped her enthusiastic tone and leveled down for a softer one. "Look, I thought I didn't have a real reason to come here except to be a pain in Scythe's ass, and these guys, I don't trust them. They're people with agendas, and they're just going to use you rather than get themselves to fight for their cause and beliefs. And you, you couldn't even bring yourself to fight me, no matter how much you've learned here. They'll- No, they're gonna get you killed in their battles! You got lucky with me, but you won't be!"

"Y-you really want me to escape with you?" Liena didn't know how to feel about it. Linda was doing her best to convince her at this point.

"No, I want you to break free from confinement, girlie! Have a life of your own, live long, and don't die questioning why so young!"

It scared little Liena in that instant; she gripped onto her beanie with fully-fledged fear, totally not ready to die. "I don't want that..."

"And you won't! Not if you come with me! If you don't, I'll-" She looked around and went over to Liena's console. "I will smash this to bits!"

"Oh! Hey, now you're just forcing me!"

"Tough love, brat! You need the push, and this is for your own good!"

Liena looked deep into Linda's green eyes. She wasn't lying about this, and Linda would very well do this to her. "Oh, please! Wait, I- I'll go with you!"

Linda smiled, glad to hear the right answer. "That's what I like to hear."

Liena gulped. "So... I don't know what to do..."

Linda gave herself a facepalm. "Okay, then I guess I'll have to remodel you, don't I?"

"R-remodel?"

 **Days Later**

"Do it again, you little runt!" Linda held her fists up to her face, in an attempt to block Liena's incoming punches. "Let's see how strong you've gotten now!"

They were in the combat room, taking up the custom boxing ring. No punching gloves or safety gear was being used this time. Liena had to fight with her bare fists, and hold her own. After the first fifty-four training sessions, and sixteen matches, she might've been ready for the first step in becoming a fighter and a killing machine. She didn't have to surrender her morals at all, but this was a necessity should ever the time come that she needed to actually take someone's life.

It helped that she had already known how to fight, which brought a challenge to Linda more than she initially believed Liena could put up. And to tell you the truth, she loved it. She loved to spar with Liena, despite having secretly going easy on her. She might've been rough, and had every reason to be rough with her, but Linda held back her brutality for Liena.

Liena, basically a young cinnamon roll at heart, did not earn the hardest strikes yet. Not physically, and not emotionally. Not until Linda was there to show her, and not until Linda succeeded in doing what The Domicile spooks haven't achieved with Liena. And Linda knew she beat them, because she offered a golden incentive to motivate Liena, even as scared as the white-haired chick was to carry the escape out. Freedom. Linda came with freedom. The savior in Liena's life, and the beginning to her new one.

No, _their_ new one.

And Linda, somewhere along the way, had fallen in love with her. Liena, a gentle soul, adorable by her innocence, and a fun-size girl who had a sensitive quality. She was more alive than anyone Linda has met so far, and it accounted for something. Linda wanted to have it with her, but could she? Could they quite possibly have a life together, even as artificial humans? Even as relatives? What would Liena think of her, if she opened up her feelings to her?

She was distracted by it long enough for Liena to strike a punch from the side. Linda went down hard, groaning with a muffle. "Sh-shit-"

"Oh, oh- Hey, I'm sorry, did I-?" But to her surprise, Linda was laughing with joy.

"That wasn't half bad, icy hair! Not bad at all!"

Liena formed such a cute, sunshine-like smile. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah, you're getting to be a real pro," Linda complimented. "And pity the other guys, okay? You'll have me."

The concept of a friend struck them both to unify them. And the bond strengthened further with each of their one-on-ones. And Linda's heart was craving for something more than a friend from within Liena. But she couldn't share this just yet.

When they finished their fight, Linda went to the showers while Liena took a breather, resting up back in her room. When she did finally catch her breath again, Linda came in half-naked, in a tan bikini and a blue bra with a purple towel wrapped around her hair. "I think our roles are reversed, stinky," Linda joked. "Peeeeyoooouuu!"

"Hey, I wasn't the one smelly back where I found you!" Liena removed her beanie and tossed it at Linda. It was one of those rare times when she would take it off, save for when she showered and went to sleep.

"Oh, how the tables have turned, am I right?" She nudged, messing around with Liena's hair.

"Hey, you! Stop!" Liena let out some cute laughs, lightly trying to push Linda's arms away.

"Why don't you make-?" Linda was dragged into Liena's bed and pushed down playfully. "Oh, my!"

Liena kept her pinned down, and both of the young girls were laughing away as they met each other's eyes. Linda's towel fell from her head, revealing her moist hair. Liena returned the notion and messed around with hers. "Gotcha!"

"No fair! You're becoming unpredictable!" Linda didn't fight her fun advances, letting Liena have this. "Okay, you can let go now."

Liena didn't release her grips right away, only staring down into Linda's eyes. There was a second where Linda believed that, somewhere in the sparkling pair of blue eyes, she saw some unexplored pain spread out around them, which only let her know that their running away had to come fast. Who knows when they'd have a break and go out on their next assignment?

"Something wrong?" Linda got the feeling Liena wanted to say something- And she secretly hoped Liena would give her a nice kiss to ease this clear tension.

"Oh, uhhh..." She let go of Linda and then fell right beside her, bringing her tiny hands to her chest. "I know I've said it a few times before, but... I'm really glad they chose to keep you in the meantime. I like having you around."

"Is that mush I'm sensing, icy hair?" Linda shrugged jokingly. "Get that nasty shit away from me!"

"Aw, come on! I'm being truthful here... Again." She coughed. "I just... I'm sorry, but I'm just so happy that you... You came-" She had a girly moment, and Linda turned away, concealing herself with her towel.

"You are filled with endless mush, you know?" Linda dragged herself to the front of the bed and closed her eyes. "I mean, I appreciate them letting me crash and all, but I'm not gonna be all sappy for that."

Liena looked at her with puppy dog eyes when Linda faced her again.

"I mean... Okay, yeah, I think you're pretty cool, too," she admitted, turning slightly red. "I'm tired..." No joke, she really was, and helplessly began drifting off again.

"Whoa, hey, no! No, you have a need across the room-" But once Liena her her friend's ugly snoring, she was out like a baby. "Linda!"

Liena had no choice than to allow Linda to crash for the night. It was hard to get her under the covers, especially with the sudden kicking she did in her sleep. It took three minutes to achieve getting one leg down, and the other took twice as long. She could have simply covered Linda with the covers on her side, and switched to her bed. She didn't, however, allowing Linda to have her first unofficial sleepover with the sweetheart of a girl. Who was Liena to deny her this?

Liena wrapped up for the night after switching the light off, and tucked herself asleep.

 **The Next Day**

Somewhere in the night, Linda turned over and spooned the shorter girl, and she would be the only one to know of what she did the next morning, and be utmost embarrassed. She was pretty sure Liena was enjoying it, having been moaning before she moved her hands from Liena's skin. Probably fantasized over some boy. Some... Boy...

Why did this matter so much to her? "Ugh... Oh my fuck-"

"Mmmm," Liena was waking up, urging Linda to rush out.

She sneezed a few times, having slept more naked than she was used to. The towel on her head hadn't helped either. When she got dressed up in her own room, sporting the same clothes she grew into, two of the spooks within the facility had come to ring for them. Linda came out, only to be stopped by them. "Hey, slaves, what's the word on the street?"

"We need you two to accompany us for a news report," one of them said.

"Wonderful, a mission! Liena, get your short butt out here!" Linda leaned against the wall, waiting up for her apprentice-in-training.

Liena yawned from the room. "Hang on, I'll be right out!"

The Domicile's director had her own private room at the end of the top floor, a round room that was the fusion of an office and a high-end hotel room. The front of the room was like an office desk, with two chairs on the other end, and behind it, two entryways on either side led to the exclusive access of the room. They didn't know what was on that side, and would probably never find out.

The girls sat down on the seats, while the director, a middle aged blonde woman, had her hands locked together, set at the table. She was a serious woman not to be trifled with, no matter what the occasion or reason. On her desk, she had a nametag on her desk that read; **RAMELLE**

"Good morning, Loud clones," Ramelle began. "Normally, no one here gets such special treatment for hard work, apart from a sense of accomplishment and pride. But today, I called you in to announce an exception, and I'm sure you'll love this."

Liena, wholeheartedly curious, listened closely, while Linda wanted to leave right away.

"I've decided that you two have been good enough with The Domicile, and you-" Ramelle gazed her eyes to Linda. "The intel you've given us has checked out, so you're in the clear, meaning-"

Linda rolled her eyes. She knew what was coming. "Ugh, get it over with..."

"I'm sorry?" Ramelle asked.

Liena bumped Linda's shoulder with her elbow. "Please continue."

"As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, Linda here does no longer have a place here. We here at The Domicile are thankful for the training that you've given Liena here, but your services are no longer required. Effective immediately."

Liena gasped with horror, and Linda was mentally objecting to it. She got up and slammed her hands onto the desk table. "Hey, that's- That's not fair! I did it! I helped you guys, and you still don't want me around?!"

"We have no use for you-"

"COME ON, THIS GIRL NEEDS MORE TRAINING! I'M THE ONE WITH THE PROPER METHODS TO SHOW HER, NOT YOU! NOT ANY OF YOU!"

Liena looked down, reeling in disappointment. Then, she gasped again, grabbing Linda by her sleeves. "Hey-"

"THIS GIRL NEEDS ME, AND I'M NOT LEAVING! YOU'RE A FOOL IF YOU THINK OTHERWISE, DAMN YOU!" Linda huffed and puffed with rage so hard, that she became a vape pen, emotionally letting off steam as if she were getting angry in a fandom for nothing.

"Linda, she's testing you!" Liena cut in, still tugging at her.

Linda stopped. "What?" She calmed, shifting her head from one to the other. "You... Are testing me?"

"Very preceptive of you, Liena," Ramelle stated with astonishment. "So, you are able to see through me, eh?" She smiled.

"So, that means..." Linda rewinded. She got to stay, and it was good for them. No setback to delay Liena's escape, for she couldn't do it without Linda. Or... Or so she thought this was the case. She didn't bother to find out more about her, and didn't know about her super strength. Come to think of it, Linda remembered reading about it on Lincoln's file. She hadn't seen it yet from Liena, making her wonder what was up with that.

"I had to see if you'd leave or not. Based on evaluations, I was under the impression you would get the hell out of dodge and book it, but it appears I'm wrong."

"So... You're not kicking me out?"

"Oh, heavens no! I see potential in you, and I tend to exploit your specialness to its fullest degree. But, enough about that. I've brought you to here to inform you that I've decided to take the leashes off of you."

"Wait-" It sounded like good news to Liena, but she felt there was some sort of catch.

"You're-" Linda thought she head wrong.

"Congratulations, you two! You now have the access pass out of here! Of course, you simply can't leave us, so we will supply you with some comms. I realize you two are teens who need fresh sir, socialization, a life, so... Go on, have some fun. Maybe you might just meet a pair of suitable boyfriends... Or maybe some girlfriends."

Liena squeaked, scoffing at the idea. "Whoa there, ma'am, I... Uhhh..."

Ramelle smiled. "Oh, I'm just teasing, sweety! Go on bsck to your rooms, while the technicians team construct some high-tech three-way walkie-talkies. You can talk to each other while I'll be able to tall to you for assignments."

"Speaking of assignments... Pardon me for being direct, Rammy, but what's the nature of our assignments? I haven't been to my first one yet, and Liena here has shown great interest in goinh again for a second round."

"Wha- Hey!"

Ramelle studied them. "Hmmm, you want to go out there together, do you?"

Linda nodded while Liena shook her head.

"Okay, well-"

"And what of Scythe? I personally want to see them get pummeled in by your oh-so-special guys here."

"Scythe? That's our business, not yours."

Linda groaned. "Goddamnit..." She muttered under her breath.

"But, there are some... Events of interest that have caught our attention. Unfortunately, they have been piling up, and these events are not exactly for the regular men here. So, if you really want to get to work, I can dig up our special cases that need attending to, and you go and do your thing. Would that be fair?"

"Yes, I guess I'm not opposed to it," Linda said.

"Great! Well, now that we've got all that out of the way, you are dismissed. What you'll need will be delivered shortly."

Liena sat up and bolted out in disbelief.

"How could you do that?" She wanted out of the assignments, but Linda was there to keep her from going the easier routes. "We had it! We have freedom, and you-"

"Easy, Liena." Linda had followed her back into her room.

"You just want to jump into a fight! Into danger! And after everything you said to me, you wanna do it yourself?! Are you that crazy?!"

"Liena-"

"We already had it! Ramelle's giving us what we wanted, and yet- And y-you just-"

Linda then understood what it was that Liena had been worked up over. She advanced close enough to her to give her a tightening hug. "It's okay, Liena. I know... I know you're scared, but it's going to be okay."

Liena was allowed to cry again, and on a deeper scale as well. Linda had made herself an important person in the girl's life, so of course she didn't want them to go through with these missions now that they've gotten this close and bonded like no other. Liena didn't want her to leave, and that's what Linda was able to tell from the sad girl with the sad life.

"I-I'm sorry..." She sniffed.

"I... Liena, I like you," Linda opened up. "I care about you, but I'm also doing this for us. Look, we don't have to do them if you don't wanna, but it won't stop me from going on with these."

"R-really? I- I can't change your mind, then?"

"Something's just broken, icy hair. I'm not afraid."

"Y-you're so dark, it's not even funny," Liena states, bringing herself to laugh. "You need happiness."

"I have you," Linda gagged, going red.

Liena smiled like a goofball, rubbing her head onto Linda. "Aw, you big lug!"

Linda savored the girl's affection, gently rubbing her head. "You touchy shorty. So..."

"Okay, I- I'm in... I'll join you on these missions, why should you get to have all the fun? As- As long as you keep me safe, that is."

"Atta girl," Linda accepted. "We'll take on the less dangerous ones, by the way."

It relieved Liena of grave concern. "Sounds better!"

They stayed in agreement to this, and soon, they would come not only to be thankful for what came down their way, but for the things that would wedge them closer to each other. Closer beyond a friendship. And Linda would wait until then.


	3. Gloom

She forgot it. She forgot her real name. Somewhere along the way. Somewhere in the Disco era. Fucking disco was annoying, but the following decade was no better. Slasher movies pumped out likr crazy, and only so many about vampires. Only so many about beings like her.

The goth girl who was born in the past century, a teenager who had been bitten well over a hundred years ago, had been roaming all throughout the world, caught up in such bizarre spectacles and shitshows every now and then. All sorts of monsters she didn't want to get involved with had come out of the shadows every so often, but the teenager, if that was the correct term to use for herself, shoved them all away, telling them to fuck off.

Not like she wanted to avoid them for the sake of avoiding them. She just wanted to be a solo act and keep on doing what she'd been doing for so long; eating random people when she craved it. Oh? Did you think she would be a good little vampire? Wrong.

Gloom was a ravenous carnivore who looked just like a normal girl. She was able to deceive many horny boys this way. Fangs didn't apply to her, for all of her teeth were serrated to the core. Her eyes, usually a black color, were able to go red at will.

Right at the current second, she only had a black dress, pretending to be a drunkened girl coming from a heavy party. That was her best trick ever. Eighty-nine times and counting.

Walking along the empty streets of a neighborhood in a city of Ohio, Gloom, the name she gave to herself when she could no longer remember who she was when she was alive before the bite, reeled in her new victim. A girl with a weird greenish-colored hair, was coming down the street.

"Oooh, tasty!" Gloom's plan was to fall and stumble right before the girl passed by, so that she would try and help her back up, making for an easy kill. Girls, more rare to come across when it came to feasting. Normally, Gloom went for the guys, because they had more meaty protein on them. That, and she would sometimes try to seduce someone who caught her eye. She had, by then, fucked over two thousand guys by this year in time- And most of them were dead, eaten. She had an exception chart where if the guy had all the good qualities, she'd let him live. She only spared one guy in the seventies. If she remembered right, that dude's name was Lyle. Or was it Chip?

Bah, what did it matter? Right now, her eyes were set on the girl. Six feet apart. Five. Now four. Gloom wobbled around like a dirty party girl, tilting her head and hands. Three feet. "Ohhh... M-"

She pretend-tripped on her feet, striking against Linda as part of the ruse. "Oof!"

"Oh, excuse me- Hey, are you drunk?" Linda helped Gloom back to her feet, which is what she anticipated of her. "Come on, up you go. You're okay, right?"

Gloom smiled fiendishly up at her new victim, revealing her jagged teeth and bright red eyes. "Oh, I will be when I'm done eating you!"

Linda pushed the hostile away, immmedialy changing course. Then, she drew out a concealed pistol and immediately fired three rounds into Gloom's face. It was all the evidence Linda needed to confirm she had found the pheno freak killing people horribly out in this area. The bullets punched right through her skull, coming out from the other end, trailed by blood. Gloom groaned in complete shock and surprise, holding her wounded face.

"What the-?" Linda became bewildered as well, witnessing the carnivorous hostile still standing on her feet.

"Ow, that's my beautiful face!" Gloom was bleeding from her cheeks and forehead, shaking the disoriented feeling off. A bullet had penetrated through her brain, causing some wiring to be short-circuited. "Oh, my God, I..."

Linda fired two more slugs into Gloom's chest before racing towards her to perform a perfect pin-down maneuver. The poor blood sucker hit her head hard onto the concrete of the sidewalk, only further damaging her skull and rattling her brain around. But she was still moving about, trying to regenerate.

"Oh? Still moving, I see! How impressive for an emo pheno."

Gloom wiggled in pain while her body popped the bullet fragments out of her body. The came flinging upwards, with some of them striking Linda's face.

"Ow! You disgusting-" Linda aimed the gun point-blank at Gloom's face. "Any last words?"

Gloom hissed and slapped Linda's occupied hand away, sending the gun flying into the air. "Leave little old me alone!" She kicked at Linda's stomach, sending her back a few steps, enough for Gloom to get up and flee. And she could have gotten away clean, if not for Liena coming in hot with her Model X Holoboard, the hoverboard that was built into her shoes. The air in Gloom's stomach was forced out, with the little vampire groaning in dear agony. "Oh- Oh, no fair... No f-fair..."

Liena deactived the Holoboard by tapping her shoes together, making a not-so-perfect landing. "Ah! Linda, I got her!"

Gloom's wounds healed quite rapidly, but she wasn't ready to try fleeing again. "Oh-" She vomited out some reddish liquid, mixed with some chunks, and even a bone or two. "M-mom-"

This was like those other times she had thrown up, and in the horrible tightening of her throat while trying to wretch it all out, she called out to her mother and father. Her eyes watered up while she had her head over the bathtub in those times. Not her fault, for the food could have not been healthy. And this, right now, was just like those moments.

Gloom was on all fours, violently coughing up the blood and chunks of her last meal, smearing the nive white sidewalk. "S-stay-"

Linda opted to try shooting her once more, but she decided it wouldn't work this time. And she only brought so much ammo with her. "She's not dying, Liena! Stay back, I got this!"

Gloom went blurry eyed, reeling around with an aching throat from her numerous attempts to empty her stomach the wrong way. She breathed calmly through her nose, trying to grow to a calm. "H-hey, no fair-"

Linda came up to her, lifting a leg over Gloom's face. Just as the goth girl looked up, Linda send it down hard, knocking the girl out.

 **1913**

 _Gloom was on an empty rooftop, on a bust night in the city of San Francisco, California. She was in a dark dress, a much more elegant one than she would come to wear in the present. That, mixed with some nice slippers, made her seem like she had indeed come out of a public ball, but only, she didn't. She was still in mourning due to her parents having-_

 _She sighed with pain, trying to brush that very thought of them having died. Having left her, making her an orphan. It was horrible, it was an eternal damnation in the early stage of her life. She looked up at the moon, wondering, just wondering, if maybe they were up there, looking down from the beautiful heavens, smiling at her. Smiling and urging her to keep on living, to push past it. To move on. And Gloom wanted to. She wished she had the strength to do just that._

 _To push past it. To be ready to give them a proper goodbye. Needless to say, she cried alone up there. Up until the point that her heavy sobbing attracted someone. Someone who would prove to change the course of her life._

 _"Who's there?" She turned around- And screamed when the person came up to her and bit into her neck._

 **Now**

It was still a haunting memory to her, but only one of a dozen few that would totally kill her. And man, did she hate that shit right fucking now. Right when she woke up screaming. "M-MOM!"

Linda slapped her good, shutting her up effectively. "Stay shut and stay put, fucking animal."

"What-?" Gloom had the idea to get up, not thinking of complying with this girl who had more bite that she initially believed. When she bent her feet upward, she found that she was tied up in chains, sitting against the ledge of a rooftop. And then, some certain memories began to kick back into her system. "Hey, hey, please..."

She was no longer the human-hungry carnivore she was moments ago, only merely crying in front of the two clones.

"Before we call it in," Linda suggested, "I want to have a little fun with her. And..." She had another idea.

"Linda?" Liena watched as Linda moved closer to Gloom. "We said we'd capture her and take her back! She's Domicile property now! Don't think about trying to kill her!"

"I'm not- I don't know how to," Linda shared. "This is getting annoying."

"Hey, p-please let me go... I promise I won't eat you!" Gloom regained much of her focus again. She still had the aching feeling in her throat. "I'll just-"

Linda hit her upside the head with the gun. "That's enough out of you, fucking psycho."

"Ow, that hurts!" Gloom had received enough brain damage to have lost one brain cell too many. "Stop it, I'm losing...-"

It wouldn't be the first time she developed some hardcore head injuries where her brain had received a devastating toll. Only a few times when her meals got lucky, and at the end of their escape, Gloom became an airhead for some time. Dumb. Linda made her dumb this time.

"Liena, you wanna take a shot at her?"

"Umm..."

"Don't be afraid, Liena! I've shot her in the head and she's still fucking moving!" Linda went back and gave the shorter girl her gun. "Remember the drills."

Gloom shook her body frantically, making the chains rattle along each other. "I-I'm chained! I can't escape-"

Liena set her finger on the trigger after holding the gun firmly. Just like many times before, she aligned the sights to Gloom. And she hesitated to shoot for one second.

"Oh, oh thank-" A bullet came out and hit Gloom's left ear. Her eardrums rang out intensely, re-adjusting the sound of the atmosphere around her. "HEY!"

Her earlobe had been remodeled with a clean hole, in addition to blood pouring out. And it only made that ear itchy.

Liena's hands shook after, making the fun tremble about uneasily with her grip. It could've been her first time in taking a life, and she totally wasn't ready to get there. Linda said otherwise. "Again, Liena."

"N-no-" Gloom was able to detect Liena's reluctance to fire the weapon. Naturally, she played into it. "I... I don't want to die! Have mercy!"

Liena looked on, then eyed the gun as if it was a stranger. "Linda-"

"Oh, brother," Linda rolled her eyes back and snagged the gun from Liena. "Just watch me, icy hair."

Gloom gulped visibly right before Linda fired another single round, hitting her right eye. "YEOW! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!".

"Hmmm, you're getting annoying, not dying and shit." Linda tucked her gun away and decided to use a much more traditional approach. She found a crowbar laying around and returned to the chained-uo girl. "Regenerative properties, I'm sure, right? Damn, for such an easy pheno caught-"

"Ph-pheno?" Gloom was familiar with the concept of phenos, having seen them come up on the news from various sources many decades ago. "I'm not one of those freaks!"

Linda raised an eyebrow before raising the crowbar. "Bullshit, you meet all the requirements!"

"I'm-" Gloom didn't need to tell me what she was in nature, but maybe it was because they believed her to be a pheno that she was here, chained up and rendered immobile. "Hold it, I'm-" It was an all-or-nothing gamble. She really had nothing to lose, unless there was more to them she wasn't aware of. And she wasn't considering it at all, which was why- "I'm a vampire!"

Linda had just raised the crowbar high, but had her hand come down again. Her serious face didn't stay for long. In five seconds of studying Gloom's face, Linda found herself laughing incredibly hard. Laughing so much that she lost grip of the crowbar, which struck Gloom's head.

"Uck! Oh, come on!"

Liena was merely scratching her head. "Are those even real?"

Linda bent over, setting her hands on her knees, bringing her laughter to a halt. "Oh, God, ohhhh, that's the funniest shit I've heard in my whole life!"

"Hey-"

Linda wheezed. "I'm sorry, give me a moment."

"Why do you-?" Gloom was cut off by another wave of laughter, even louder than before. Linda really found her to be pulling her chain. "Oh, my God."

"It's- Hahaha, I'm sorry, a vampire? A vamp-" She wheezed yet again. "A vampire! L-M-F-A-O!"

"What? What does that mean? Hey-!"

"Linda? Earth to Lindaaaa?" Liena placed her hands on Linda's shoulders, shaking her. "You're being totes weird."

"Ha, I can't! I just can't! A vampire! What are you, a little girl?"

Gloom's feelings had been struck with that question. Maybe she was a little girl, stuck in the body she had now. She didn't need to go back there again. Her personal misery, the empty holes where happiness and joy were required to fill in with, and then the profound curse of her live; the curse to witness the end of others, and, usually, to be their end. She was a man-eating carnivore who could simply not die. Or, she was just lucky to avoid such people or events that could have ended up being the death of her. The supernatural world, still uncharted, unexplored territory to her.

Gloom stayed silent after that, no longer feeling up to hear Linda. It was her silence, plus the look on her face, a broken expression of saddened agony, that made Linda stop and consider that Gloom might've been telling the truth. "You're kidding me, right?"

Gloom let her eyes circle around the cement ground beneath her. Man, she really lived up to her new name. The nickname she didn't wish to be branded, but it served more as a curse to her. Not what she wanted. Never what she wanted. But it was her dark mark now, more than a name. More than a name.

"Hey, psycho, answer me," Linda continued.

"Linda, let's just take her back," Liena suggested. "I don't feel good about this."

"Are you really- Really a vampire?" Linda poked at Gloom's head. "Boop!"

Gloom closed her eyes.

"Did I hit a nerve? Are vampires like this? Liena?"

Liena raised her shoulders. "I don't know about them, don't ask me."

"You look so miserable, you know?" Linda lifted Gloom's head, looking straight into her eyes. Gloom was looking at her, but she looked so dead, that she seemed to not notice Linda right there. Dead eyes. Red dead eyes. "Way gloomy."

"What do you want?" Gloom whispered. "Just... Leave."

"Wow, you were ready to eat me, now you're all mopey and depressed. Like, really? Bah!" Linda was pretty much fearless, having brass balls without being a male. She leaned against the barrier, on the right to Gloom's side. "Move over, She-Dracula."

Gloom didn't move.

"Shit, you're not kidding, are you really-?"

"Yes, I'm..." Gloom sighed before finishing. "One of those."

"One of those," Linda scoffed. "Yeah, okay. Liena, take a seater. We may just be here awhile."

"It's getting cold-" Liena had only an orange shirt and some dark blue jeans tonight. Linda threw her purple sweater at her, revealing a white shirt with a blue target underneath. "Thanks."

"So... A vampire..." Gloom couldnt tell if Linda was having trouble accepting it, or she was probably secretly fangirling. She'd have to be pretty gullible to be fangirling, that's for sure. "Let me see-"

"How can I-?" And then, Gloom ended uo screaming to the top of her lungs. Liena covered her ears while Linda was pressing the silver tip of her gun against Gloom's skin. "IT FUCKING BURNS!"

"Oh, fuck!" Linda pulled back the harmful silver from the vampire. "Holy shit! Holy fucking titty-sucking shit! No fucking way!"

"Linda!" Liena called her out on her potty-mouth. "Zip!"

"Oh, Liena! We've caught a catch! Ha! And they labeled her a pheno case! Hahaha!"

"I know that... So... We're not talking her back, are we?"

Linda did have a change of plans. "Girl is not a pheno, so there's no need to capture what isn't in their jurisdiction. This one does not need to come back with us."

Gloom was listening.

"So, we're letting her go?" Liena hoped this wasn't the case. "But she's murdered-"

"I never said we would, icy hair."

"Wait, wait, I was just-!" Gloom now understood the realistic severity of her situation, and tilted on her side. The chains made a loud cackle when she fell, and was then trying to roll away from them. "I was just doing what I was supposed to! I'm hungry! I was hungry! Who are you to take that away from me?!"

Liena felt bad about this. It would fall on Linda to end this evil girl's life. The life she lived and used to kill countless others. Others, more than the file case said she had killed. How many? How many more? How many of them have died in total? "Hey..."

Linda picked the crowbar again and made a pounce on Gloom. "Maybe if I bash your head in until I turn it to nothing but mashed potato, you'll be dead for good!"

"Linda..." Liena circled around her, watching as Linda was already striking away at Gloom. "H-hey."

Gloom became bloodied up, skin being grazed off, face being devasted. "St-stop!" She pleaded for Linda to stop, already having more than enough for today. As depressed and dead as she was, Gloom had no anticipation to meet death here and now. She had tried so desperately free herself, but it was utterly hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless... Like all good things that came to an end. Lifeless. Maybe it was her time.

Linda noticed the change in resistance. "Are- Are you seriously giving up? Dude?"

"Why does it matter?" Gloom let out another sigh. "If you've come here to do it, then just get it over with."

Linda looked up to the sky. "Ugh, where's the fun in-? Oh, my God..." She dropped the crowbar again. "I can't, I just- I just can't kill you like this! Put up a fight! Give me a challenge!"

Liena raised a hand, slowly reaching out to her. "Hey..."

"You're really... Gone, aren't you?" Linda was displeased, but found herself to be relating to the downed sentiment. The three were drowning in dark waters, each for different reasons, but were really in the same sea of darkness. The darkness, a curse for everyone in existence. No longer were the Loud generations the prime target of the cruelty of it. "Jeez, gloomy, why are you bipolar? That's what it looks like to me."

"Mmmmm..." Gloom moaned out. "Gloom..."

"Yeah, that's what you have. Gloom. You are the epitome of-"

"That's what they call me..." Gloom added. "That name... That... Sign."

"Oh, my God, you-" Linda sat down in crisscross position and placed her hands on her face. "What the fuck is wrong with us?"

"S-speak for yourself-" Liena chimmed in and joined her, and the three were formed into a circle. "So... What now? Linda?"

"I'm so fucking conflicted. This girl is literally too sad to kill, and I want to fight a challenger who will give me his or her all! And this sad vampire isn't gonna grant me it, and..." Linda moaned and groaned, then hissed. "I just want some good foes. That too much to ask?"

Gloom scanned her eyes up to Linda. "And I was..." She wasn't enjoying it, however. She didn't want feisty food who could best her. Maybe... Maybe she just wanted freebies, and the easier ways to get through this uncommonly weird life she didn't ask for. Again, she wondered it. She wondered if tonight was possibly the end of her sad life. "But I wanted to eat you. Not..."

"You telling me you never had any opposition? That's horseshit!"

"What is even going on anymore?" Liena placed a finger on her bottom lip.

"I think you have, but not like this. Is it finally catching up to you? Yes, that's it, isn't it? You're accepting the outcome of all your fucking sins! Oh, ho!" Linda was laughing, smiling. "I got it!"

Gloom focused her attention to Linda. "No, no you didn't..."

"I think I did, girly. That's it! You're giving up because you're accepting it! Accepting that your journey must come to an end! Well..." Linda was less conflicted now. "It's not a death match, it's a mercy death! Sure, I can end you!"

"NO!" Gloom broke out of her chains in the least expected moment. Linda and Liena both jumped back out of fear. "I WILL NOT-"

There was a large piece of a broken mirror that caught her eye. Gloom advanced towards it when she noticed that she couldn't see herself in it. And when she neared it close enough to see her own reflection, she found that she couldn't. It simply wasn't there, but those of the other two were. They were there. Not her. She wasn't there. She was never there. And Gloom finally accepted something. She fell on her knees and started crying heavily.

Her sobbing was annoying to Linda. "I need a smoke."

Liena was attracted by the poor girl's leaking emotions. "Uhhh..." She lightly touched Gloom's back. "I'm... This is weird, but I'm sorry-"

"Liena! That is our enemy!"

"Well, I know she's... Done what she did, but... Maybe we can change her? Look at her! She's all... That!"

"Are... Are you kidding me right now?" Linda fell on her back and turned away. "Fuck it, do what you want."

"Change? Me?" Gloom thought she misheard. Not once had she ever heard these words spoken and directed to her. "I... I have to eat-"

"I know... And that's bad, and you scare me, but you just seem so sad, and lost, and I can't help but feel sorry for you. I guess I pity you in that way, and maybe we can help you or something. I... I would..."

"You want to-?" Gloom faced away from the mirror shard, turning to Liena. She had some eyeliner applied, it seemed, as her eyes were smeared with a black coloring that suggested it. "C-could you change this-?"

Liena was thinking of how to help Gloom. The main problems were that she had the appetite for the same food over and over again. This was what drove her to become empty and alone all of these years, only seeking relief through her eating. Relief. An escape. What the fuck? A purpose. Pointless living. A damned life of Gloom. "Yeah... As long as you don't try to eat us-"

"Hey, you're not in charge here!"

"And you are?" Liena threw back.

"What's changed?!"

"Because... She's a human!" Liena pulled out the hugging card for Gloom.

"Oh!" Gloom and Linda were both surprised by Liena's wholehearted affection. "You're warm..."

"LIENA, IF YOU GET KILLED-"

Gloom brought herself to relax with the tiny girl's hug. "N-no one's ever hugged me in-"

"Oh, give me a break," Linda grunted.

"Since forever," Gloom finished.

"I don't like this, Gloom. At the same time, I don't want to let you free, or to have you killed. So..."

"I... I'll- I can-"

Linda got up. "You follow us, and you do not say shit. Follow, and no funny business. Can you do that?"

 **Way Later**

They established the factory Liena had found Linda at to be the their new hideout. This was where Gloom was to take her leave for awhile. And from there, Linda had the smart idea to include Gloom into their little duo team, now officially making this a trio.

At first, it wasn't a good fucking idea to Liena, but she was forced to get on board. The pair of solutions were that Gloom could help them in achieving to knock down the list of potential cases they planned to take on, and especially with Gloom's immortality, she was a big gun they could not afford to lose; and then the second one had benefited Gloom. Whoever that fell their way would automatically become the five-star course meal for Gloom. Targets, turned to food. It all worked out in the end.

The three were assembled in the main floor of the hideout. Linda was sharing the vital information on them, explaining much of the Loud family history, already having revealed to the vampire what they really were in nature. And then, there was what Linda had promised Liena to share.

Gloom has recovered from her wounds by then, and layed firmly on the floor. "So, you two are not actually real people?"

"Well, I think it varies on how it's perceived, dude," Linda threw in. "From what I've gathered, not everyone would see clones as real people, but we are. We're alive, and with authentic feelings and ideas. If that's not gonna grant me the same rights as any other person, then there might be something really fucked up with the world."

"I'm real..." Liena added. "I believe I'm real, and it's good enough for me. If anyone says otherwise-"

"I'd punch them for you, icy hair."

"What? No, the right answer is to ignore them, isn't it?"

Linda whispered to Gloom. "She's so innocent, its too cute."

Gloom smiled with a chuckle. "Adorable."

"Hey, I'm not cute, I'm serious! I- I can be serious!"

Linda decided to lie down as well, taking in the cold from the floor. As long as Liena was warm and toasty with her sweater, then it was all well and good to her. "I haven't shared, have I?"

Gloom was now an observant listener here, while Linda was to go in depth with their own origins.

Liena remainded sitting upright. "Lincoln... Lincoln Loud, who was he?"

"The whole story isn't for the faint of heart. His life, and their lives... It's messed up, icy hair."

Liena narrowed her eyes as a reaction. Messed up. The scariest of words to her, as of yet. "Go on."

Linda sighed. "I'm not kidding, or exaggerating. There's... There's just so much death..."

"Linda?"

Gloom turned to Liena and gave her own thoughts. "Hey, you'd be better off not knowing, if it really is that bad. If I were in your shoes, I'd say no to this, to never find out about this."

"B-but-" Liena didn't understand why she was being denied this. First them, now Linda. "Why?"

Linda stood up and moved to the windows. "Lincoln Loud sounds so much like a monster, and I believe that he was one, and his first clone Linka was one too. Your father and sister weren't that good of people, but you, Liena... You're not like them. You're a flower compared to them."

Gloom agreed that Liena was full of life as well. Even moreso than them. Than her. "You're really sweet, Liena. I agree with her if it means you yourself losing that side of you."

"I... Sometimes do want to know... But-" Liena went up to Linda. "Were they really the opposite of me?"

Linda nodded once. "It's the past, Liena. It has nothing to do with you."

"But I'm-"

Linda turned and placed her hands on Liena's shoulders. "Listen, just because you come from that same genepool does not make you one of them. You're not one of them, you're better than them."

Liena raised her hands onto Linda's waist, closed her eyes, and went on tip-toes to plant a nice peck on her lips. Linda grew shockingly alarmed at first, but then shut her own eyes and kissed the shorter girl back. It lasted long enough for Gloom to realize, to understand that she was witnessing not just love, but the power of a strong friendship blossoming strong here.

Love, again.

Gloom's dead heart became warm again. The scene brought a smile to her.

Liena pulled her lips away, but stayed near Linda to hug her. "I knew you liked me."

"N-no fair, you tricked me and stuff!" Linda tried to hide it, but it was far too late to deny her own heart's feelings. "Goddamn it, okay, maybe..."

Liena let out a giggle. "You're so cute when you get like that."

Gloom approached them and coughed. "You both are pretty cute together, and I like what you've sold me. I like this."

"What, the deal?" Linda inquired. "Hey, it's Liena's idea, so you should be thanking her more than me."

"Oh, I am, I'm really thankful, but... What I mean is, it's been so long since, well..."

Liena pulled Gloom by her hand and summoned her into the hug. "I totes get it, I think. You're among friends, Gloom. You're among friends. Right, Linda?"

"Just don't try to eat us, and we'll be good."

Gloom accepted the conditions once more. "Yes, I won't. Th-thank you, guys."

The three were locked in a big hug, instantly forgetting where they were in that moment. They needed it. Not just one, and not two. The three of them needed it. Wanted it. But soon, they would not be alone in this. They would soon come to fall into a greater set of conflicts, and would have to rely on each other, to build up their constructing bonds of trust and love to plow through them. Together. As one. The start of a whole new family.

Gloom. Her name. More than a curse. More than a curse.


	4. Lois

Luan Loud was one of the many female murderers Louise Harrison had come to learn about on the internet. What made this woman different than the rest was that she had disappeared somewhere in the year 2026. Louise admired this girl as the top female murderer solely for the reason she had escaped the law, never having been caught or jailed.

Louise was a busty eighteen year old with a hard-on for such psychos, and would usually sport the look of these psychos. From Jeffrey Dahmer to Aileen Wuornous, Louise would sport the look of many serial killers, switching around every month. This month belonged to looking like Luan Loud, which was a white shirt with an innocent yellow flower, and a yellow skirt, with the attire making her look damn hot. She even set her dark brown hair to be modeled in Luans's signature ponytail.

She was sick just as she was creepy, with a desire for blood and carnage, always watching the forest and edgiest of horror movies. Sometimes she'd try to find some snuff films, which were usually let-downs to her. Not enough gore, never enough gore.

Oh, and she had a thing for knives. The best way to kill people, in her mind, was to cut, slash, and jab. Neck, chest, and hell, if the killer was strong enough, right through the head and skull. She really loved the sick shit. That's what made her on a special watch list, and made her a freak among a bunch load of her classmates from both middle and high school. A freak who could stab them all if bullied, if they all went there. And they didn't. Not after Louise broke a boy's leg with a large enough tree branch.

And Louise was laughing while the boy was crying in pain. That was so long ago, but it was the first time she decided she loved to inflict pain onto others. A bonus thrill of excitement if they bled where she hurt them. And from there, it upgraded tens of hundreds of times.

Louise Harrison had become what she was so dearly enamored with; A fucking murdering lunatic!

The large fat boy she had inserted her lovely kitchen knife into had stopped squirming about. The blood from him was gushing out all over the place, staining onto her clothes. He either choked on his own blood or from the shock. Louise was no surgeon, so she knew jack shit about how exactly the dying works, along with all the factors on what helped and stopped it.

"Tehe, it's so much fun, wouldn't you say?" She asked the motionless corpse. "Yeah, you're probably right, I might get the police on my ass again."

She was no stranger to the killing fields, hasn't been one since she started five months ago. She lost count after thirty were killed brutally by her hand. And she had no regrets coming this far. Thirty dead, thirteen towns, and a whole lotta evading here and there. Now, the first ever victims had been her parents, followed by some of her friends. She killed her unsuspecting friends and family, and those were easier to kill before the many randoms she went on to slaughter.

Louise expected to hold out until she hit past fifty dead. This one was number thirty-six, dead in an alleyway in the town of Royal Woods, Michigan. Oddly enough, this was the same town Luan had grown up in. She was just passing by this time, but damn, was she just itching to stab someone as she did so.

It was a late night thing that she wasn't looking to do, but life had given her this. And she took it, and murdered again. And, as always, it was just fun for her.

She slid the knife back out and wiped the blood with her skirt. Now, here came the running. "Smear, smear!"

She followed Luan Loud's killing style for the most part, which had only been killing in various convenience stores, but was bored, straying away from those. And especially since those places she killed in had security cameras. She was infamous around these yonder parts now. There was nothing left for her than to keep killing, until she was stopped. And she was not one who wanted to to to jail. Maybe she could influence Luan Loud, wherever she was, to rise up again and initiate the killing again. Or someone. Influence someone to carry on the torch of death.

"Haha, sorry, but I'm afraid I must get going! Thanks for the super-duper fun date we've had! Love ya!" She raced out of the alley, heading into the streets. She was somewhere near the center of town, for she had passed along many houses and neighborhoods from where she had come into down, and seen many stores around. Bigger than what she expected, but she wasn't one to care.

Running under the streetlights in the dead of night, she passed by numerous blocks, and only stopped at the seventh one, when she heard a faint pair of voices from behind. She wasn't one to suspect any tails like this. They were noisy and obvious, so she didn't consider them suspicious. But She turned around, interested in more kills for tonight- And that's when she realized these figures were interested in here. They were gone the moment she looked back behind.

"Hey, I know what this is!" Louise forgot she had the knife in her hand. "You try anything funny, I'll slice you to bits!"

Her threats were empty to Gloom, however. This was proven when the carnivorous goth came out of the dark, leaping onto her. "PEEKABOO!"

Louise was heavily startled by her, trying to rapidly align the knife to her. It ended up entering right under Gloom's bottom jaw, sliding upwards into her mouth, penetrating past her upper jaw. She was rendered speechless. "I- I gotcha, bitch!"

"Hccck! Hrrrrk!" Gloom went down on her knees, struggling to yank the knife out before becoming motionless. "Arrrgh!"

Louise helped her with that. "My knife!" She took off afterwards, making only ten paces away before being tackled by Gloom. "What the-?"

"Rouuuuu're rhiiiine!" Gloom pinned her down with her arms on her back, forcing Lois to drop the knife.

"Ow, my big boobs are hurting me! Not so hard!"

Linda and Liena finally jogging into the scene. "Well, look what we caught tonight!" Linda stated gloriously. "Keep her down, Gloom!"

"Oooh, so I can eat her, right? She has to qualify! Just- Mmm! She has some great tits on her! I just know I'm gonna be satisfied with a body like this!"

"Now you sound like a horny lesbian," Linda laughed.

"Wh-what? Eat? Me?!" Louise struggled to repel against Gloom, but found it hard to escape. The goth was more tougher than she looked. "A-are you cannibals?! Oh, please- I- I know how to-"

"Shut your trap, you!" Linda picked up Louise's knife. "We've found you, slasher."

"Found?" From the sound of that, these three were seeking out the psychopath. "Oh, are you fans of mine?" Louise snickered.

Linda gave her a mouthful of kneecap. "I said shut!"

"Stop toying with my food, you!" Gloom barked, only to be met with a deadly Linda face. She gulped. "Erm, sorry."

"Roll her over, Gloom," she ordered.

Gloom did so, and Linda connected this girl to the one and only Luan Loud. They were identically matching, and it was strange. Linda blinked several times, making Louise think she was flirting with her. Louise made a kissy face at her. "Aw, are you gay for me, babycakes? Don't worry, I'll eat you out nice and good."

"So, you mind telling me something?" Linda pointed to her clothes. "You look like Luan Loud, and you've even got her same hairstyle."

"Oooh, are you a fan, too? What a small world this is!"

"So it is Luan! How do you know of her?" Linda hand-signaled Gloom to back off.

"Oh, I just have a thing for murderers! If you know her, then you should know that she's killed many people. Oh, how I love unsuspecting victims." Louise wobbled her body, horny with pleasure when she mentioned those words.

Liena faced Linda after Louise gave away a dastardly hint about Luan Loud's past. "One of his sisters-?"

"Don't start," Linda whispered.

"So... How is this girl still alive?" Louise referred to Gloom. "I'm fairly certain she should be dead."

Gloom revealed her red eyes and maniacal teeth to Louise. "Nice to meet you, slasher."

"Whoa, look at those fucking teeth! Now, who do I call to get those, cause, unf! They'd be easier to rip people's throats with, I'll tell you that much! Hahahaha!"

Liena hid behind Linda. "She's scaring me..."

"Alright, I'm done. Eat her, vampire."

Gloom smiled with pure content, rolling Louise back on her stomach. "Close your eyes-"

"Ah! Thirty something! I got to my thirties! It's over! Luan Loud, I die representing you, yes! Hear me now, and continue your work! Someone! Someone, carry on the legacy she left behind!"

"Legacy?" Linda was always one who wanted to get the last word, no matter what the occasion. She wanted to be the smart-sounding one, the superior one. She was passionate about it, but also eccentric as well. She wouldn't let go without trying to understand or solve something. "What makes you think Luan is even alive? She can't continue what she's done before."

What Linda knew that most didn't, was that the entire Loud clan that existed before them, had all been wiped out. They were gone, and that meant Luan was six feet under, keeping the ground company. Dead. She was dead.

"What? Ha, like that makes sense! Why do something that you won't follow through to the end? Eh? Eh?"

Linda crossed her arms. "Now you're just being stupid. Don't you consider that she was stopped in secrecy?"

"Secrecy? And how would you know about such things? Who are you, anyways?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right about what you said about this being a small world." Linda pressed a hand to her chest. "It just so happens that-"

Gloom released her hand, believing she knew where Linda was going. "These two are legitimate relatives of this Luan person you keep spouting about," she told Louise before turning to them. "So, you've got some real players in that family, huh? Who is Luan to you guys?"

"Luan would be our aunt, in simple terms," Linda answered. "Maybe our sister, but... This makes my head spin, and I'm not really sure."

"Your... Aunt?" Louise tried to roll back on her back, but Gloom wasn't letting her. "You're actually-"

"I don't think I stuttered," Gloom pointed out.

It was fate at work yet again. First, the clones had come together and formed a friendship that had upgraded to become something more. And they had yet have a follow-up on that as of yet.

"You two with the weird hair, you're not kidding? You're related to-?"

"Why are you people skeptical to believe something less bizarre and eccentric? We're literal clones, Gloom here's a real-life vampire, and you're here asking questions like the paparazzi. Are you done?"

"...What?" Louise had only more questions after Linda dropped the summarized version.

"Oh, my God, I just-" Linda sighed, dropped the knife, and began strolling away from them. She was done with this part of the job. Not her fault they were close-minded targets.

"Linda? Hey!" Liena followed after her.

"So, slasher, what's your name?" Gloom asked.

"Louise Harrison is my name! Don't wear it out!" She turned her head and closely eyed Gloom. "Vampire named Gloom, huh? Are there any named Happy?"

"Okay, you can stop talking now."

"Oh, my breasts are giving me an irritation! Can you perhaps let me go?"

Gloom shook her head. "Nice try! You know, I was in your shoes not too long ago, and Linda- That's the one with the greenish hair- Wanted to kill me. No, really, she tried to. And so did you, remember?" Gloom pointed to where the knife had struck her.

"Did that not hurt you?"

"Hurt alot" Gloom confirmed. "But, maybe you might get lucky enough to be one of us. They've accepted me to be on their team of... Whatever they are, and whatever they do... I don't know, I didn't ask, but my point is, stop being a problem."

"A problem? So... You mean if I stop killing around here, then-?" Louise shook her head. "I simply can't live without bloodshed."

"Oh, I understand that, I guess. It's like for me and my feasting on humans. We've reached a compromise. I help them in their missions and they allow me to roam freely, and I also get to eat those we defeat. And that would mean you. I would be eating you up, yummy."

Louise shivered for the first time. "O-oh... You guys, or them, they're like heroes? They sound like those."

"Not a wrong assumption. You believe in them?" Gloom wondered.

"My only hero... Or heroine, would be-" Louise eyed her clothes, and Gloom took awhile to catch on.

"Oh! Oh, her! Ah... I don't know much about her, or the rest of this Loud family those two are part of."

Then, would you like to know?" Linda came back. "There were eleven kids in total of the original family. These eleven were involved in a much more darker path in 2016."

Liena, Gloom, and Louise listened closely to Linda.

"The story goes that there was a fire in the house. The parents died, and the children- Half are kids, and half are teens- They basically scattered throughout the nation for ten years. Most of them fell to lead darker lives. Some are killers, some are phenos, if not a combination of both. The family is a freak show of epic proportions. They all came back for the same reason to stop one of their siblings, a sociopathic nerd known as Lisa Loud, the true mastermind behind Vial Corporation, if that's familiar to you."

No one said anything.

"There's a whole lotta death in between. The Twenty-Six, that was their most fucked up year of all their lives. They all came back together, and most hoped to be a family. I can almost feel like they wanted to be that when I've read the reports about all of it. Half of them died, and that's not all. Some of them had clones, and, well shit, not even all the clones made it alive."

Liena looked down at this. "They- They didn't?"

"The Louds have had various enemies of all sorts. It was the hardest year of their lives. Many of them died, but only two of them had given birth to boys. In the Thirty-Nine, a new threat arose. A new clone, and this particular one ended up killing all the Louds, including the new clone herself. And..." Linda raised her arms, stretching them out. "This is where it went down. This was were a big battle was held."

"They died here?"

"Only those who were able to fight died here. The few who could not were killed elsewhere."

Liena gagged at the hideous revelation. "Oh, God... How can-?"

"I don't know, Liena. I've never seen it go down, so I can't say I know why."

"All those... Years ago-"

"I know about that, too," Gloom revealed. "Didn't know it was them, though. Damn, Linda."

"Idiot girl, Luan's dead, and your silly dreams and actions are pointless."

"No! You're wrong, I've killed for-"

"For nothing, girl. For absolutely nothing."

"Linda, hey, ummm..." Gloom cleared her throat before throwing in the consideration of Louise somehow being a part of this team of unlikely allies with obvious differences. "This girl is a fan of... What was her name again? Can't we possibly-?"

"No," Linda decided. "You're helpful to us because you're near invincible. She's not-"

"I have high pain tolerance, actually. You stab me, I walk it off!" Louise claimed.

Linda raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so maybe I stabbed myself to test that, so what? I'm not sick... So to speak, hahaha!"

"Maybe cut her a deal as well?" Gloom suggested.

"You were ready to eat her! Really, dude?"

Gloom tapped her belly. "Fuel tank is empty but we found a new car, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh great, you're one of those. You say yes, but I say no. Liena, break the tie."

Liena paced around. "If we turn her down, would we be like, hypocrites for taking in Gloom? That would be to dishonor and disrespect what we've agreed with the goth. If we were to turn miss slasher away, we'd have to do the same for Gloom, right?"

Gloom let go of Louise and lifted her up to hide behind her. "You said you'd do it! You said you'd let me-"

"What is going on anymore?" Louise just let this run its course.

"Hey, calm down. It's not like that, I'm not taking applicants!" Shit was beginning to hit the fan. "Gloom's a special grab, but she isn't!"

"Well, if I agree to switch it up and help you hunt down other bad people, am I allowed to have my serrated fun?" Louise watched both Gloom and Liena turn to Linda, who in turn had brought her head upwards and looked to the dark sky. "That's a yes! Giggity!"

"I can't believe you put that on me, Liena."

Liena locked hands with her, delivering a grade-A smile back at Linda. "If we were able to trust Gloom, then we can give..." She didn't know her name.

"Oh, right. I'm Louise, sweetheart! Continue."

"Uh, we can give Louise a chance. And it only has to be one chance, Linda, otherwise..." Liena went silent, signifying death.

"Oh, my God, it's like you _want_ us to build a team, don't you?" Linda found some reason to object.

Louise was more unhinged than that of Gloom, making her extra weight to bother keeping an eye out. "I'll eat her if she misbehaves," Gloom promised.

Immediately, Louise turned her attention and took a hand onto Gloom's lips. "Show me your teeth, babycakes," she said seductively.

"Hey, stop- Stop touching my lips!"

Louise then ran her eyes from top to bottom. "Man, you're not! And- Oh, what's with the holes in your dress?"

Gloom narrowed her eyes at Linda while Louise was toying with her dress. Linda snickered and looked away. "Personal space-"

"Do you wanna make out with me?" Louise asked curiously.

Gloom opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it. Taking Louise by the hand, Gloom wandered off and led her elsewhere, away from the two.

"Really? Are they really going to do this now?" Linda gave herself a facepalm. "Darn kids..."

"Do you want to make out with me, Linda?" Liena pulled puppy eyes at her, making Linda hot for it on the inside. Liena was pulled right into Linda's arms, and the nice kissing started thereafter.

Louise had Gloom pinned against a wooden fence, giving her msny kisses and hickeys as she possibly could while their hands conjoined to each other's bodies in the time being. Gloom ran her hands underneath Louise's blood-stained shirt, grabbing her big pair of honkers. Louise was yearning for it, moaning heavily to the point she could have woken maybe half the neighborhood if she really tried.

Gloom's moans were less than ideal, but she did let some out girly moans as well. "I n-never made out with a girl before."

Louise tugged down on the neck hole of Gloom's dress, revealing the goth's juicy boobs. "Oh, same here. I thought I might as well try to seduce one."

"S-seduce?" Gloom let out a stronger moan when Louise motorboated her breasts. "Ohhhhh!" She gasped again when a hand had bypassed the bottom of her dress and made its way up her vagina. Louise went for the handwork procedure of her sexual operation. Gloom had never been more please, and that was mainly due to never being fingered like this. And it was a girl at work, meaning more delicate hands were making this a much better experience. Gloom was a lesbian now. "M-more!"

"Oh, hold on." Louise went on her knees and shoved her head right underneath Gloom's dress, intending to eat her out. "I'm gonna make you love me, goth baby!"

"O-oh, my-!" Gloom had retracted her hands by then, setting them on the fence behind her. Instantly, she felt a tongue begin to slither its way up her moist pussy. It wasn't as rough when she was getting plowed by a guy, but Gloom was horny for more. She thrusted gently against Louise's face, indicating she wanted her to go deeper. And Louise was able to accommodate the desire.

Louise began exploring the land of woman's meat-cave, and pushed her tongue to go deeper while bobbing her head back and forth, making Gloom moan while she rocked against the fence. They might as well have been fucking like this. The sloppy sounds were louder than Gloom's sexual moans, but the fence was making a higher racket than both.

"D-don't stop, slasher- Ahhhh, ahhhh yes!" Gloom bit her bottom lip when Louise pressed her hands on her legs, running them up and down with caressing ease. "Oh, God-!" She let out a yelp that sounded like a Chihuahua cry. "I- I fucking love you-"

Louise pulled back. "Oh, good, I'm loved by you! Now we can be lovers!"

"Hey, if you two are done, we need to get a move on!" Linda called out to them, waving a hand around. "Get a room later, we've to go!"

Louise went back on her feet. "Oh, we'll continue this, alright," she told Gloom, kissing her cheek. "Way too hot for my league."

Before Gloom could even reply, Louise went ahead and locked hands with her. "Oh..."

"Come along, my beautiful girl of such a dark and gloomy nature."

"I swear, it's so universal," Gloom told herself. Her head felt a little fuzzy. "Agh, did you really have to stick the knife right up my brain?"

"Oh, hey, it was an accident!"

"Hmmm?" Gloom hissed.

"I meant to strike your heart," Louise revealed with a smile.

"Sigh..." Gloom was led back to the clones.

"A reminder that you can have that lovey-dove crap with Little Miss Vampire here if you don't try anything stupid and meet with our demands." Linda was holding Liena's hand, dragging her around close by. "Both of you have just one chance, and one only."

"I heard ya the first time, punk," Louise challenged Linda by her hair color, letting go of Gloom to move behind her. "What color is this, anyways?"

"Back the fuck off, stabby," Linda warned.

Gloom grabbed the group's slasher and pulled her back. "Best not to get on her bad side. She nearly bashed my head in with a crowbar."

"Well, that sounds hot! Do it to me, do it to me!" Louise pleaded with excitement.

"Gloom?" Linda signaled for the secret knockout move. And this was where Gloom would put whoever Linda ordered to be put in a chokehold until the person would lose consciousness. And that someone was Louise.

"Sorry about this... I still like you," Gloom assured Louise when locking her into a grab.

Louise made a happy face as she took a forced nap. "Aww, you're-" It was all she could get out.

"Carry her."

"Right." Gloom lifted the unconscious girl on her shoulder, taking off behind the clones. "So, this Luan person she was a fan of... Is dead?"

"I said they all were, dude," Linda recapped. "All the Louds from before are dead, killed by the clone known as Nnyl right here, right in this very town."

Liena felt a little dead when hearing this. "You said this clone, this Nnyl, also died?"

"Yeah, she deteriorated into nothing some years after eluding the authorities. She took down the Agency, the pre-Domicile goons, and those guys were exposed for having a role in the battle here."

"And then came us, right?" Liena asked.

"And then came us... But you know... Luan stopped her killing sprees back in Twenty-Six. She got real, and stayed out of the dark territory. She did her best to escape it."

"Oh?"

"I can't even begin to wonder what Luan actually means to someone like her. Luan had a fucked up, sad life, different than this loony-bin bitch."

"I guess we'll never know," Gloom decided. "So, what's the next mission?"

Linda tried to remember the list. "Oh, we're down to the last one on the list," she stated. "And this one is not a domestic conflict. Girls, we're going to Russia!"


	5. Laika

_**Years Ago**_

 _This was a town, but one never meant for the eyes of children. And especially not for her. It wasn't a nice place, and the sun, while it shone down on this town, it sometimes never penetrated through the smoke clouds that the mortars left behind. Explosions after explosions, death after death, and destruction with no end. That's what she was always seeing around her. The consequences, the hatred, and the eyes of all the men she'd ever seen. Those eyes, lifeless pairs of them with nothing in it but hatred. Those were the definition of killers' eyes._

 _And to make it worse, in this broken town composed of much of the rathole buildings were decimated by grenades, mortars and rockets, Laika watched her own mother go down into that darkness, and ebentually, she became witness to seeing her become a guerilla who branded an AK and went off to fight the senseless war of no winners._

 _Rebekka Letenko left Laika away from the battlefields, much to her concern and worry. The probability that she wouldn't ever come back was never lost on them both. But Rebekka, being so far down, lost and gone into the black infernal abyss, could never say that she loved her. Could never hug her to reassure that she would, in fact, return to her only daughter. And she couldn't ever say it before she upped and flung herself into the war zones._

 _Rebekka had already been in it, but Laika hadn't known this was the case. The five year old Russian girl was left at the place she called a home, which downgraded to become a devastated home with half of its roof missing._

 _One day passed. Two days. Then three. Her mother never took this long. Never. Laika held out hope, lr she would lose it and have nothing in the end. And, she did hold it out, until a stranger had come on the morning of the fourth day. And Laika was not actually in denial. She accepted it the moment she had been told a land mine had blown Rebekka up into millions of pieces. Not even fingers were left in the end._

 _Five years old. That's how young Laika was when she jumped into the fighting. And, her age was a huge advantage, but not always. She planted many explosives between then and at nine years old, having collected a body rack of ninety-two of the scum who had freelance ideas. It was them, for years. Those wiseguys who wanted to establish some military power or something over the broken mess of the nation. Laika and her mother were two of a great many who wanted none of it. War._

 _Life wasn't easy or kind, so Laika had led her own life to be a fighter in those particular frontlines, just so kids could sleep better and never worry for dead parents. Never worry that their loved ones would be lost just for someone's selfish desires and ideas. No. None of that then, and none of that now._

 _Laika, who had gotten well over three hundred maggots in all her time total ever since joining in. And amidst all those times she received bullets lodged into her flesh, all over her body, along with other critical wounds, she had never decided to stop. She had no reason to continue fighting, yet she had no reason to keep fighting at the same time. It wouldn't stop, but she used her mother's death as the excuse to continue the bloody fight. A reason for no reason at all._

 **Now**

Laika was dug into a spider-hole that was perfectly concealed under a tarp covered in leaves and dirt. Hit-and-run tactics were being used today. She had an RPG with only two rockets, and an AK with six magazines, two of them taped around back to back to act as three, with one already inserted into the gun, locked and loaded for bear.

She had dug the hole earlier that morning, knowing a patrol of enemy soldiers were coming in a convoy. And the intel, which she didn't feel was completely solid, had turned out to be right on the money. Three trucks carrying about a dozen of well-armed hostiles were due in to provide aid against several insurgents, some of which Laika had been working with, to stop them for good.

Laika said otherwise, objecting to their agendas by peeking out of her hole when they were close enough to be impossible a target to miss. "DASVEEDANYA!"

She fired her rocket away at the lead truck, instantly destroying it and the foot-mobiles it carried. The say began right when she heard the fearful screaming from a few of the men who wandered about on fire. The rocket was a one-time trick now that the other trucks were alerted, and she had no target as the other two were directly lined up behind the downed on.

She switched to her AK just as the rest of the enemy soldiers dispersed and spread out all over the place. Laika gad a challenge of double tapping the trigger and switching over to the next target. She was fast, but was not too fast to get them all. She put down six, and when going for the seventh, her killstreak had ended abruptly due to a bullet from the opposition having hit her on the shoulder. It knocked her back and sent her falling backwards into the ground.

"NYET!" Laika lost grip of her rifle, getting her camo set of jacket and pants all dirtied up. She reached back for the rifle and aimed it upwards, shooting two other enemies who reached the hole, too slow to fire. The bodies fell on either side of her, and Laika rolled the body on the right over her, using it as a shield. She was pretty sure she would die right here and right now.

Damn that Russian girl. She didn't know what she was thinking by staying in a trapped hole, and not at all being able to move fast out of there. She cursed in her language, ready for a few frags to be thrown into the pit. Maybe if she was extremely lucky, she'd come out unharmed. But that was a pretty big if at that, no guarantee that the cruelty of life would cut her some slack.

She took a deep breath and pictured her mother one last time. Her mother, of short red hair, and a real skinny body with a scrawny build, due to the mall-nourishment and sometimes the lack of sunlight. Her mother, who did everything to make sure Laika had it better than her, always putting her daughter before her. Her mother, whom she knew she was going to meet at the end of the finish line.

And then, Laika closed her eyes. Closed them lightly, ready to die. Ready since forever.

Just above her, multiple voices overlapped all over the place. Then, loud gunfire all at once had broken the calm silence that the air brought upon, too afraid to even move. Laika flinched, believing the bullets would turn her into Swiss cheese. One second to let the pain take place. Two seconds. Three seconds. Nothing sank.

She opened her eyes again, but the firing had stopped only for intense seconds later. No one was looking down on her, but a couple of new voices filled the air. Girl voices. Strange voices. Other threats?

Laika moved upwards, taking the rifle and throwing it over the hole before she climbed back up. And when her head leveled to the ground, Gloom showed her face with a nice hiss, and spooked the Russian girl with her pair of red eyes. "PEEKABOO!"

Laika was alarmed, moving to grab Gloom by her black dress, dragging her down into the pit. Gloom shrieked on her way down, and Laika wasted no second in trying to get up. Only, Linda came in and kicked her in the face, sending Laika falling right over Gloom.

"Oh, sorry, Gloom!" Linda apologetically called from above.

Laika rolled away from Gloom and went for one of the rifles from the fallen enemies. She let out a battle cry and unloaded all the rounds from the magazine into Gloom as she got up. The poor vampire took the hailstorm of the bullets, having her body get graphically pierced through. Her dress had been more damaged, and the holes were clean and transparent. Gloom then went on her knees, bleeding away on the dirt.

"Shit!" Linda jumped in and engaged into a fight with the merciless redhead. Laika used the rifle to strike it against her, but Linda was short and fast enough to avoid Laika's attacks. A few face punches were made, up until Laika delivered a headbutt, stunning Linda long enough for Laika to give her a nice knee to her gut, making her bend over. Linda groaned in pain, holding her stomach right before Laika ended it with an elbow strike to the back of her head.

Liena and Lois watched from ground level, with Liena cowering in fear and yelping when her lover had just gotten her ass handed to her by one of the local fighters they've been dispatched to aid. "Hey-"

"That's a real live Russian, alright!"

Laika centered her attention to the two girls, and went to reload the rifle, when she witnessed Gloom getting back up much to her surprise. "Shhhto za-?"

"Ow, you shot up my intestines!" Gloom raced her fingers around and through the holes, feeling ridiculous. "And- My favorite dress! You're gonna pay-"

Liena and Louise jumped into the pit, with Liena striking right over Laika's head, and wrapped herself around it. "I got her! Calm her down!"

Louise brought her blood-stained kitchen knife to the party, ominously laughing as she arranged the knife to Laika's chest.

"Hey, no! We're here to help her!" Liena jumped off after a couple of harsh scratches from Leia's long fingernails, moving to block Louise's intent. "Stop!"

"Oh, come on! I need me a redhead on my kill count!" Louise whined, lowering the knife.

Liena immediately turned around and raised her hands at Laika. "No one make any rash move."

Gloom grabbed Louise and took the knife from her. "Yeah, that's enough out of you for now, Louise," Gloom stated. "You've gotten more than enough up there, as did I,"

Louise stepped back, rendered neutral. "Fine, fine yeah."

Laika didn't know what to really do. The short girl with the odd white hair was trying to ease the tension for some reason, and was calling both parties, not at all trying to get her to surrender. Then, there was the language they were speaking. It wasn't Russian, or the other dialects she briefly knew. No, they sounded like- "A-are you Americans?"

Louise was the only one to gasp, but she did out of comical relief. "Oh, she knows who we are! Well, ain't that something?"

Liena lowered her tiny hand carefully. "Do you know English?"

Laika gave a slow nod. With a broken accent that made her undoubtedly a foreigner, she continued to talk. "I learn little American, from book. What doing here?"

Liena went over to Linda and picked her up. For someone who was several inches taller, Linda was damn heavy. "Ugh- Well-" She grunted. "Agh! Why are you so heavy?"

Gloom, still oozing with blood, went over to Liena to help her. "Up and at em!" She squealed while picking Linda up.

Liena rose back up again and went on. "We've come to help your people in the fight. You know, this fight with these guys here."

Laika raised an eyebrow. "American help?"

"Yeah, we're all aware of what these guys are doing around here, and in case you haven't noticed-"

"Oh, boy! This is gonna be so much fun! Running around and stabbing faggots with actual weapons! Why, I'd never have the honor to go head-to-head with police officers!" Louise was basically fangirling about her own skills, touching her face with pure content and excitement. "So much fun, I tell you!"

"And I thought I was sick," Gloom snorted, crossing her arms.

"Don't mind them," Liena told the redhead. "They're basically clowns."

"Uhhh..." Laika looked closely again at Gloom's Swiss cheese of a body. "Why she not dead? Look, shot with weapon! Not kill!"

"Oh, ummm..." How could Liena explain that to her? Could she even? "Sh-she's a..."

Gloom walked up to the redhead guerrilla and opened her mouth, revealing her demonic teeth. "Now, you owe me a new dress, you urchin."

Laika ran her fingers through the holes in her body. "This no hurt? Monster, you are? I think yes."

"Wow, she's quick to catch on," Gloom thought, still carrying Linda. She turned, and Laika moved back to avoid Linda's legs hitting her.

"Come on, let's get out of here before reinforcements come. We'll talk more."

Laika and the group of weird, maybe even supernatural girls, left the wide hole and retreated to the outskirts of a ruined town, taking refuge inside an old building that was missing most of a roof and a full wall.

Linda came conscious again, waking up with a stinging feeling on the back of her head. "Why, that motherfucking-" She looked up to find she was no longer on the inside of a man-made hole, but rather in a new place. "What the fuck did I miss?"

Liena was there to greet her with a warm hug and a nice kiss on her cheek. "Welcome back, silly," came that cute tone Linda loved.

"Welcome back? I got fucking wrecked by one of the rebels! Is this the thanks I get for providing them my help? No, that's dumb, and they're dumb."

"But Linda, it's not like they knew we were coming, so there's no reason to-"

Linda let out a cry of anger. "No, I know, but shit-"

"Comrade, me sorry!" Laika apologized, offering her one of two rifles they took from the dead foes. "Defend!"

"Oh, some extra protection, huh?" Linda was offended, standing up to kick the gun away. "I don't need a weapon when I've got these babies!" She raised her fists.

Liena let out a groan.

"And these babies will best you soon enough, my foreign friend!" Linda promised.

"Girl challenge Laika? Laika accept!"

Louise was running her knife across one of the walls, minding her own business which was just listening to the scraping sound she loved. "Oooh, la la! Stab stab!"

Gloom was sitting in one of the corners, being gloomy and dark again. "Knock it off, killy."

"Eat my pussy, baby," Louise seductively replied.

Gloom blushed, looking away. She let out a weak moan in response. "If we were alone-"

"Stow that shit for later," Linda barked at them. "Anyways, you, whatever your name is-"

"Da?" Laika wasn't going to kiss up to this shorty of a leader. And Linda didn't seem too fit to be in charge. Not since she was knocked out of commission in one fight. "Is Laika, little gerrrl."

"What was that?" Linda did not hesitate to have a rematch.

"Linda, please don't," Liena pleaded with a cinnamon-flavored tone. "She's not our enemy."

"Hey, redhead," Gloom cut in. "Tell us all about how these fuckers operate and move. The four of us were sent by an agency to stop the threat, which was secretly a request from your government. They're too afraid to declare war themselves, I think."

Linda brushed it off. "The officials said Russian authorities can't touch these guys because that would mean World War fucking Three in their own backyard. Government sent me and icy hair here to meet up with the local resistance fighters to provide back-up, and these two girls here happen to be _our_ back-up."

"Girls foooor? What four girls do against army?" Laika was not amused, finding it skeptical and a waste of resources. "Why not American troops?"

Linda exhaled. "You wanna play that game, do you?"

Liena scratched the back of her neck. "We've been told there was a base or something?"

"Base?" Then Laika was laughing intensely. She muttered something in her language, going fully red.

"Hey, no subtitles?" Louise looked around for words that weren't there. "That's gay."

"What, you think we're in a movie? Quit being a dumbass."

Louise finally stopped with her racket from the knife. "No, you."

Linda scoffed. "As I was saying-"

Laika still laughed.

"What the fuck is so funny? We can do this... Can't we?" Linda has an overflow of great confidence, believing the four could plow through anything. And, in addition to this being the last mission on the list of missions, there was no way they could fuck up or be killed.

Gloom was already in the process of healing, shown as when her skin was appearing over the bullet holes. "Goddamnit, look at this! I got this in the eighties! A man named Patrick gave this to me, but I killed him when he threw me away."

"Yeah, okay, we don't need to hear your shit stories," Linda aggressively told Gloom. "You'll get new threads. In the meantime-"

Laika had ceased her laughter and removed her camo jacket and threw it at Gloom. "You, put on."

Gloom held it in her hands. "Ew, it fucking smells!"

"Put that on! Your tits are basically showing!" Linda shouted.

Gloom turned a worse red and looked back at Louise, who winked when they made eye contact. "Ugh..." Gloom placed it on. "I don't even like, what is it, cameo?"

"It's camo, and get over it," Linda urged. "So, this base-"

Laika howled one last time, leaning far back to the point she ended up falling.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY?! DO YOU NOT THINK WE CAN OVERTAKE THIS BASE?!"

"NYET, NYET- HAHAHAHAHA!" Laika went as red as the shade of her hair, losing it completely.

Linda growled. "Just you wait, I'll prove to you that this will be easy!"

 **Two Days Later**

"Oh, so I guess it might not be easy after all."

Laika had shown them a gulag from a three-mile distance, far behind the treeline that effectively concealed them at the right spot. The old gulag, an impenetrable fortress that was once filled with many violent war criminals, now recruited to be a part of the ever-growing force of reckoning Laika declared war with. Two watch towers on either side of the front edges faced their way, with mounted machine guns pointed upwards until they were needed. The building was either concrete or at one, which the four girls knew not what it was. But Laika did. Oh yes, Laika did.

The doors were made to withstand multiple explosions, be they C4 or rockets, and would not be penetrable. Well, if you were going through the front entrance, that is. Laika had only one more rocket left, and no other real explosive, apart from some few grenades she acquired from scavenging the many bodies. Just a few.

"Da, evil men took gulag over since long years ago. Many criminals executed, refuse join. Bodies spread all over. Wake up, find outside. Bad."

"Jesus Christ, that's fucking hardcore," Linda shivered. "There are things I know I would never handle to see if I were a kid."

"If? What mean if?" Laika was confused. "No childhood like me?"

"Umm... I guess you can say that, dude," Linda fairly answered.

Laika let out a chuckle. "Blood Sisters, I think yes." She gave Linda a nice bump on the shoulder.

Liena and Gloom were still assessing the situation, figuring out how to break into the gulag and wipe everyone out. "How many are we looking at?"

"Hundreds," Laika revealed, sending shock into Liena's soul. "Many soldiers go missing weekly, I less number."

"You and the fucking resistance, right?" Linda wondered. "Well, by that logic, there must surely be less than you think there are."

"Possble, comrade. Possible."

They didn't count on Louise to go in charging with her knife. "SURPRISE, MOTHERFUCKERS! I'M COMING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"L-LOUISE-!" Linda angrily yelled, running after her. "NO, YOU IDIOT!"

"FOOLISH COMRADE WILL GIVE US AWAY!" Laika shouted, still keeping her distance.

One of the two guards at the towers had caught sight of Louise, and without any hesitation, the guard whistled to the other one before manning the mounted machine gun. Then, both of them aimed the big guns and began spraying to Louise's direction.

Laika had come with a rocket as well as her rifle, which she didn't feel necessary, but now she was relieved to have done so. She aimed at the left guard tower and let her final rocket be fired just to save the idiot psychopath. "FOCK!"

"Linda! Louise! No!" Liena covered her mouth, in absolute gear for them, just as the left tower had been blown up, sending the guard straight to kingdom come. That made one of the machine guns were down, but Linda and Louise, now halfway through the empty field of dirt and rocks, were encountering bullets striking against the very ground they were stepping on.

"FUCK, HOLY FUCK! LOUISE, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Louise reached the safe end of the entrance, while Linda was trying to dodge and leap around the incoming bullets aimed for her. "YOU CAN DO IT, LINDA! DON'T STOP, NEVER STOP!"

"I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A FUCKING-" Finally, she was shot on the leg, taking two strays in right above her left foot. "OW, FUCK!"

Laika raced to to the right of the treeline, arranging for herself a perfect shot while the guard was distracted with Linda. She fired three times, and successfully downed another of the enemy's ranks. "Got dead!"

"Gloom!" Liena pointed her finger at both Linda and Louise. "Go help them!"

"I thought you'd never ask!" The goth fully sprinted her way towards the gulag, with Laika following close behind diagonally.

"Watch back!" Laika yelled.

The reinforced set of tough steel doors began creaking heavily as they opened up inwards. Now, things really got interesting. Linda was limping her way to the wall, in a desperate effort to hug it for cover. "Aw, shit!"

Louise was closest to the entrance, ready to go around and cutting some motherfuckers up. "Come on, come on!"

Laika stopped, crouched, and centered her weapon to the entrance. "STUPID GIRL, MOVE OR I SHOOT YOU!"

Louise gripped the handle of her knife tightly, holding it across her chest. "NO CAN DO-"

A group of five hairy, buff men with close-range autos and pistols, screaming in their own language. Louise made a pounce on the first one that had emerged, greeting him with beautifully painful knife strikes. He screamed right into her face, which urged her to land a strike into his face. Of course, she was pulled away by another of the beefy goons, and dropped hard on her ass. "Ow, what, is this date not working out for you, baby?"

Laika found clearer shots while the crazy idiot was downed, taking out the four. "YOU WATCH!"

Linda and Gloom rejoined Louise, with Linda using her functioning leg to kick Louise in the stomach before stumbling over awkwardly. "You are a fucking idiot!"

"Hey, I'm just eager to go around and stab everyone to death," Louise sassed.

Gloom looked inside, witnessing a huge crowd of angry Russian men assembling, moving their way. "Oh, wow. Uh, guys?"

"Well, we have to plan this shit out! We can't go around making noise that'll complicate this for us! Look at me, I've just been shot because you couldn't hold it in your pants!"

"Ha, jokes on you! I have no dick, therefore I'm not a futa!" Louise exclaimed.

"A what? What is-?" Linda then groaned. "Never mind that! Go back Laika and Gloom, I can't help under this condition. I'll stay here and keep watch-" She then noticed Liena wasn't with them.

"Oh, Liena states behind within the trees," Gloom notified her. "She doesn't really strike me as a fighter all too much, if I'm to be honest here."

Laika handed Linda two handguns before tucking a third one under the back of her shirt. "Trust take."

"Yeah," Linda agreed, gazing around the trees as she leaned against the wall. "Go, fight on..."

Gloom felt slight nervousness; no way she could take these many men all at once. She backed away, only for Laika to push her right into the gulag. "Hey-"!

Laika crouched behind the immortal goth, using her as a human shield. She sprayed the rounds of her rifle. She brought down many while Gloom was taking a shitload of bullets all over her body. This girl was more useful than she could think of uses with her. Louise came running in, throwing her knife by edge at one of the many enemies the three were encountering, effectively striking one's chest. "Ha, got em!"

Gloom was horribly disfigured by much of the gunfire, and Laika retreated back out with an smpty rifle. "GIRL KNIFE, BACK!"

Louise had no time to retrieve her knife, so she followed Laika back outside. "CRAP, MY TOY!"

Linda had her guns held high, aimed at the entrance. "Back so soon?"

"Too many of them-" The gunfire continued on, even while Laika and Louise were already backed behind cover. Laika dropped Gloom, whose face was gone, replaced with red, meaty flesh in its place, and much of her own body was riddled away in such a horrible manner. Gloom was twitchy violently and disturbingly while she healed.

"Ow, that's gonna leave a mark!" Louise bent down and picked around Gloom's loose flesh. "I'm more in love with you, baby."

"Girl dying?" Laika wondered.

"No, but it might take hours for her to heal, maybe," Linda thought.

Just then, Liena was running her way towards them, shouting and pointing behind her.

"Oh, now she comes!"

"The more the merrier!" Louise happily exclaimed.

Laika squinted her eyes, looking past her. Someone was moving within the trees. No, she looked again, actually discovering that many mysterious figures vastly approached as a collective. "Nyet..."

"Hey, what- Are there more of them?!" Linda groaned irritably. "Son of a fucking bitch, how many are there?"

Liena came running up into Linda's arms. "Linda! Y-you're hurt-"

"Tis but a flesh wound, icy hair. No need to concern yourself-" Linda let out a cry again. "Ah, damn it."

"You three were lucky to escape back out, considering all the gunfire and screaming I can still here from inside!" Laika took Linda's handguns, which stopped her from talking, and raced to the other side of the entranceway, firing blindly into the gulag. Two more were picked off before her, making her a little more at peace. If only they bothered to bring grenades. Why, that fucking idiot Louise. "STUPID GIRL!"

Louise didn't understand why they were mad at her, seeing as how they were going to do this regardless. Well, maybe she rushed them in before they could come up with a battle plan. Now, they were likely to end up dead. "Oops."

"Really? Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"What? Oh, I'm not gonna apologize. I'm your responsibility."

"What was that?" Linda growled in question.

"Forgive yourself," Louise suggested with sarcasm. "It's gonna be alright."

Linda was hugged by Louise, with Liena being part of the package deal, only provoked to push her off. "Can you not?"

"Oh, so feisty-"

"We might as well surrender..." Linda made Liena shiver from head to toe.

"N-no... We have to run-"

"We have nowhere to go, icy hair. Look-" The new army of many other goons, these ones in ragged clothing, not like they had seen these who held the gulag, were all charging at them.

Laika gasped. "Oh!" Then, she was laughing heartily. "Comrades! Girls, comrades!"

"Wait, what?" On instant, a rocket came flying at them. Linda tucked to the ground, taking her shorter lover with her, while Laika went crouching away. Louise didn't budge, welcoming death, but the fired rocket was intended for the inside of the gulag.

"WHOA, HOT DIGGITY DOG!" Louise cheered. "THOSE ARE THE RESISTANCE FIGHTERS!"

"Friends of yours?" Linda wondered.

"Allies, comrades!" Laika threw a fist into the air.

"How come the guys inside haven't stormed out and killed us already?" Linda asked.

"Probably scared shitless of me and my knife which I'll get back soon enough!"

Laika did another round run, firing all the bullets from her guns this time. She hit no one this time, as the rocket had wiped countless of the enemy. There were only scattered body parts and burning corpses. "Oh, looks like-"

Gunfire made her retreat back outside. Still more of them to go.

"Louise, take Gloom away, I think it's safe to say these guys can take it from here."

"Roger that," Louise accepted, dragging the temporarily-dead goth by her feet. "Time to go."

Laika was met with her many pals she had come to know during her insurgent years, saluting the five main leaders who had come to personally oversee the defeat of the ravaging militia. She gave them the sitrep of the recent events, having been blessed with a really odd team of strange girls. Strange girls who hailed from America, a nation not really favored by these fighters. But Laika had shown them her gratitude just the same, by punching Louise when she was dismissed by her superiors.

"Hey, no fair!" Louise whimpered, "You didn't warn me!"

"Oh, just! You deserved that!" Linda retorted. "We were real close to dying, worse than all our past missions."

Liena was cuddling away with her, losing herself in the warmth of the cold Linda Loud. "Don't you ever endanger my Linda again."

Louise was wordlessly silenced. Laika pointed to Gloom, wondering about her. "She really monster?"

"We're all monsters here," Linda corrected. "Monsters in human skin."

"Uhhh..." Laika scratched her head. "I thank for help, is good help."

Gloom was still wearing Laika's large jacket, which was now ruined completely, nearly dangling in threads. "So, you want that back?" Linda asked her.

"Have more, she keep."

Linda snickered. "She might. So, I guess we'll be out of your hair, dude."

"What?" Laika had no experience with English expressions, so of course Linda sighed and laughed. "Nothing, but we'll be leaving. Just pretend that we were never here at all, is that fine?"

"Okay," Laika flatly said. "Goodbye, comrades."

When Laika turned around to see her peoples again, she got quite a funny feeling. She wasn't close to these fine folk to the point of calling them a family. Sure, the terms brother and sister were thrown around, but it was more of a honorary title, and not of emotionally close reasons.

Linda and company, they were something entirely new that Laika would never have imagined. They were awfully close to the point of establishing a sisterhood. And Laika, the adult fighter of a war that, with no break, with no end, and always with replacements of many good people who fell, and those replacements fell as well, marking an unforeseeable end to her own war.

But now, with everything over just like that, after all the time and resources spent and wasted to gather up a sizeable army, and having done enough raids to make a difference, the war was over. It had... Ended.

Laika was then crying for that reason. It was... Over. Just like that. And not just because she had been trapped in the hell of this particular war, but also because now...

...She didn't know. She didn't know what to do now. She didn't have a lover, or a child to carry onward. She didn't even have any happiness. And... Could she be able to be at peace with herself? Could she be able to relax while all these troublesome memories of death and despair lingered onto her soul?

Time to make her decision. And she made a decision.

Wiping her eyes again, she went up to them. "Girls-"

Linda, Liena and Louise looked to her way and gave her a smile. "Say no more, you're in," Linda agreed. "But only for my one benefit. You still need to be defeated."

Laika laughed with amusement. "Very good!"


	6. Lynn the Third

Lynn Wilson was the name she was given the moment she had been born, a nice, healthy daughter to the parents of Adrian and Marlene Wilson, and for approximately fifteen years, she had a steady life, well within protection of the dictatorship she had come to know as the Prime Federation. The truth was that her parents were somewhat brainiacs, intelligent enough to be useful to be technicians within the bases.

That gave Lynn the key to a better life, which was anything but better. She had already emerged from the black nothingness some scientists had subjected her to, as part of some experiment she didn't want to be part of.

At first, she totally didn't want to be, so it was forced. But the moment she had come out clean, with no mess of the weird gooey blue substance she had touched inside, she realized she had seen a real horrible truth; this world that she was living in was not real.

It wasn't, as she had a mental slideshow of multiple memories having broken into her brain, and these memories were not false, or that of a stranger's. She saw herself in them, alongside many people. Many members of the Loud family, in actuality, as well as many allies and old rivals as well. She then knew this was all true, because she remembered living through them. There was Lincoln, there was Linka, and there was-

She gasped when she realized who her parents really were; not these fakes parents she had been raised by all this time, but she had turned out to be the daughter of Lincoln Loud, one of the original freights, and Lynn Loud, a speedster, both of she had read in a few articles about much of that particular family tree. It couldn't be like that. It was impossible, it couldn't be like that.

Lynn Wilson, really Lynn Loud the Third, had rushed into a bathroom and stared herself as if she were a stranger. No, she was a stranger, with a stranger past who was living a lie, since the day she was born. This life was not even a real one, so then...

 _She tapped into that final memory she had seen in her mind; the one where a whole lot of them, ranging from Lincoln to Gloom, and so many others she couldn't name all at once were lying on the ground of a field, with a metallic being hovering before them. It was like one of those Silverheads she had also seen in the memories, but only, this one had a female voice. A female Silverhead._

 _The ones she had known as Lina, Leda, Laika, Lois and Gloom were picked up from the around, levitating freely into the air, defeated brutally by the Silverhead. "Behold, my omnipotence!"_

 _"N-no!" Linka stumbled up from Bethany Chang's dying body, screaming to it. "Stop this! Stop it now!"_

 _But the female Silverhead did not seem to accept Linka's request. "And I personally declare the rebirth of this universe!" In seconds, the five girls had then disappeared in the blink of an eye, followed by a clap from the evil Silverhead. Then, a bright light had emitted from the alien, which completely stunned everyone._

The memory ended there. Right there with the final sentence spoke by the female Silverhead. They said rebirth, rebirth of the universe. Not rebirth of the earth. What did that mean? Did- Did the Silverhead perhaps change more than one earth? Did it, or she, or whatever, shift the entirety of the universe? Maybe beyond that, maybe perhaps the whole-

Lynn gasped again, hands gripping the edge of the sink. Things really were different here than that place that no longer existed. Apart from the stunning revelation of her true parentage, other things fell into place. A sister. She had a younger sister, the second child of Lincoln and Lynn Loud. The child that inherited super speed, unlike her, but had disappeared somewhere while she continued to grow up. Lynnette. Her baby sister Lynnette had vanished from her real life somewhere while she grew up.

And it hurt. It hurt Lynn the Third so much more than she could ever imagine. She, a child born of incest, but not the only one. The child born into madness much worse than this, and with a heavy, harder set of relatives who were stone cold. A father who was stone cold, and a mother who followed him to the ends of the earth out of unholy affection for him. A sister who had a bit of both traits, but had never been around them enough. The mystery... The open mystery of where she was, that had never been closed. Never.

What could she do? What could she possibly do to revert it all? She wanted it, for some strange reason. She wanted it all the way it was. The way it was supposed to be. This Silverhead, she had no idea how or what this one's goals were, but one thing was definitely certain; the world was indeed reset. Lynn went on to search all the history surrounding the Loud family tree, discovierng that a fraction of all the dark ordeals had come to pass. Not only that, but the databanks of the Prime Federation had also revealed a redhead known as Lucky Loud, a teenager born of Lori Loud, not present in her overflowing memories. He didn't exist in the real timeline or earth, and neither did the Ventura family when she came across those files. And most certainly not the AI created by the dictator Lisa Loud.

Lynn the Third then gathered enough to make a theory; maybe the Silverhead had broken up that world where the memories belonged, and spread them out into various parts, sizeable to be placed all throughtout the multiverse? Yes, she had to believe it existed. Out of many things she learned about while going through the digital history, she found some bizarre events that helped her believe that it wasn't an impossibility at most. Yes, she was certain of it. Certain, because she had lived through some of those things, as suggested by these odd memories.

By the time she had a clearer head, she decided that she should go and inform those involved, sell the idea, and maybe see if there was a way she could sneak the remaining Louds into the impenetrable Prime Federation base, to expose them to whatever that black pit was. And off she went, running through the devasted mess of the town of Royal Woods. Hee clothes were clean and tidy, the dead giveaway that she wasn't from around here, where countless people in town had messy, ragged clothing, some being in nothing but rags or garbage bags even, a disgusting sight for her eyes. When some noticed her, she sprinted quickly away, fearful of what they might do to her if they decided to run and catch her.

Some tried, but Lynn, being a tiny person with a scrawny build, the ideal physical look for nerdy girls, was able to outrun them all. And she got to the old Loud place safe and sound, circling around the house. Coming to the garage, she saw a flash of blue light come from side, leading her to hide behind the garage. Out came Linka, who had already escaped the Prime Federation after she tried a mission to infiltrate and take over the Prime Federation main base.

And then, right there, despite the possibility she could have encountered her, Lynn Loud had appeared, doing the unthinkable. She grabbed Linka by the shoulders and the ran her right into the ground, managing to bury her deep within the dirt. And only after Lynn had left back inside, Lynn the Third jumped right in and began clawing away at the dirt in a desperate bid to save the first Lincoln clone.

Afterwards, she and Linka began talking, but Lynn the Third had opted for some intentional misinforstive facts. "It's hard to explain why I had to come and see you... I had to find you and you alone. Not Lynn, not Luan, and not Lily. You."

Linka stood in fronf of an auditorium's screen at the theaters, the place she was using to lay low while the shit all blew over. "You're looking for a fighter, it seems like. No can do-"

"You stubborn fool!" Lynn the Third sank back in her chair, but then moved up, going to the large screen. "I don't suppose you have anything on you I can use to write?"

She'd have to explain it to Linka how she believed it to be. She felt she needed to provide some images to help Linka understand and believe her. Would she, however?

"How do you even figure?" Linka searched for something, but found only a buck knife. "Will this due?"

Lynn the Third waved and shook the knife, taking it to the screen. "If it won't tear the screen up..." She went up to it and started carving up two circles with gentle ease. "I understand if this might be confusing, so I'll simplify it as easily as I can."

"Go on," Linka said.

"I know enough about you and the many perils you've faced with the other Louds. Question, do you believe in the theory of the multiverse?" Maybe Linka had indeed faced an ordeal or two involving others from neighboring worlds. Liberty Loud was a given, but nothing about someone by that name had made the articles. In the first circle, she marked the word "Us" in the center, then carved some wavy lines around that circle.

"Okay, I guess I do," Linka agreed.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why there is a second circle here," Lynn the Third pointed out.

"Not really."

"This is another earth, equal to this one, where things have happened in parallel, in terms of events. Like, all of our history is applied to there, save for a tiny change, or a few, for that matter. Now..." She marked the same wavy lines around the second circle. "That makes them a pair of parallel worlds, does it not?"

"Where are you going with this?" Linka asked with a headache.

"Twin earths, right? Things have happened here that I can't solve without bypassing the borders of science and reality. Ever heard of the Mandela Effect? It's just like that, but on a universal scale. For starters..." Actually, she was derailing only slightly, but remembered to return to the main point. She started to write something. Names.

 **Lina - Leda - Laika - Lois - Gloom**

"These names here, do you recognize them?" Here was the test; if Linka had no idea who these five were, it meant for sure that this was not just the incorrect timeline, but another earth. This world was legitimately one of the scattered fragments sent hurling into the multiverse. She embraced the truth and took a deep breath.

Linka shook her head and laughed. "More L names, wow."

Now she knew for sure, having confirmed this was the case here, and it really was happening. Things just got ever more harder now. "Of course not... But they've existed before, Linka. They were all there at the start... And something happened."

"Enough of this bull. Where did you even get the idea that-?"

She had to tell Linka what she knew about what she had seen. That meant the Silverhead who was in the ultimate power, the one who was now confirmed to have undone the one earth that housed them, and had created a new multiverse it seemed. The explanation was not at all easy. "I was... Subjected to one of the Federation's many experiments," she revealed. "Only, they examined me beforehand, categorized me into a special one not meant for just anyone. I guess it was my intelligence and understanding of some certain sciences that made me the only candidate. I was... I was everywhere, but I was nowhere at the same time! And that, that nasty stuff in my hands, it like, absorbed into my skin! I thought I was on an alien planet, but..."

"You _do_ know how fictional this sounds like, right?"

"Hey, this happened, and it left me wondering something. Look, this- All of this- It's not supposed to be this way," Lynn the Third continued. And it was really unbelievable, fictional for her to have to explain it all. Silly, skeptical, you name it, and you'd be damn sure she had some sort of hold-back that fought her into going on to share. Again, she wondered if Linka was able to buy into it, for the sake of her being dragged into that pit and discovering the truth for herself. All that needed to happen was to convince Linka and have her infiltrate back in. Maybe she could go in disguised as her and break into the lab to see the truth herself. That was an option. Hopefully.

She then explained the whole past event, from when she was placed into the weird pit of infinite darkness, to the whole sea of memories that she couldn't handle. Of course, she could not share all that she had seen. Not all of it, at least. But she had dropped the final memory before finishing up her dialogue.

"So... What, someone reset the world?" Linka crossed her arms at this, sounding real skeptical.

"No, not just reset. All the history of the Louds' ordeal with the world still only partially come to pass, as I've come to know overtime. But, not everything happened like from what I've seen in those images, so it begs the question, what did the hit of the reset button really do? And for what reason?" She felt she had already knew by then, and with the missing five girls,

"Beats me, but I don't buy this-" Linka started, but was cut off by Lynn the Third.

"Well, how did I find you, huh?!" She meant to say why, not how, speaking too fast to think her words. "I found out the address of the house, which is actually classified intel in the Prime Federation. I still question why they added that to begin with, data wise."

"Hmmm..." Linka took it into account, trying to come up with a logical reason why this girl from the dictatorship would come to see her.

"And I'll admit, didn't think they'd try and kill you," Lynn the Third added, referring to her real mother's actions.

"Okay, but, why me?" Linka demanded with a higher voice.

"Because I saw you died once, but you were alive again," Lynn the Third answered. Linka was fought than the others, a valuable quality trait to have in this rotten world. "Alive to the end."

"Oh... Nice," Linka let out an arrogant smile.

"And maybe you are a very important piece to this, hence why I was able to save you this time," she figured, calling it a blessing that she was quick to save Linka in the nick of time.

"Okay, say I believe you. Say I believe that this is not the true world, then what is this?" Linka still needed to be given a simple explanation, simpler than how it had already been explained to her.

"Either..." Lynn the Third added question marks above the carved circles. "Either this is the reset earth or this isn't. I can't know for sure at this point."

She had reached another theory that contradicted what she had now believed; suppose the girls were moved, into another earth. And they didn't exist here, otherwise Linka would have known who they were. Those five girls were part of another fragment, but what were she and Linka in? Was this really another fragment? This reality, that had much of the history like she remembered? Or maybe she was led to believe it, to confuse her from differentiation. She didn't know. She had no real idea what this was, but all she knew was that she had to get Linka to follow her.

And she had been certain, so certain, up until now.

"What, uhh... What makes you think that? And how could you be able to tell?"

"Okay, so, this earth, much of the original earth's history has happened here, but not all. Perhaps this really is the one, but there would have to be more or most of the original folk whom we've come to know. That's these people here, whose names I've written." She pointed to the names.

"Uh-huh..." Linka nodded slowly.

"But I've looked into your history after having seen all of that. I compared, and found that you knew some people here who hadn't existed back then. There was no Lucky Loud, there was no Ventura family, there was no sentient machine named Derek, and there was no Antonucci and the Agency."

"Antonucci? Is that the damn director dude's name?" Linka hadn't known that one fact.

"Uh, yes. Did you not know?"

"They're the government. What do you think?" Linka sassed.

"I sense this is a rhetorical question..." Lynn the Third scratched her head, already using her head for a new realization.

"And you said you were smart," Linka sneered. "But go on."

"My own theory is that, if non-existent people were added to this world, then maybe it works the same way vice versa. What I mean by that is, what if the missing people ended up in other worlds? Maybe the missing portions that the pre-reset world sent the fragments of those missing pieces throughout the universe, forcing them to be part of a new reality. Do you understand?"

Linka almost drooled. "So you're saying the earth that underwent the change also had some of the inhabitants and... Uh, events split off into alternate universes?"

"That is the logical inference I perceive to be the truth. Like, for example, say a drug was created in the main earth. The reset could taken that out of its future equations, and moved it elsewhere for someone else to have created. Or maybe one event that happened before, like the death of someone happening just the same in two different worlds. And this did change the course of the multiverse, either by adding the fragments into already existing worlds, or the fragments are big enough to be their own world."

"So... Okay, I think I get it. So it's like a bag of popcorn that exploded among a table of plates..." Linka compared, almost understanding the theory of hers.

"Well, in simple terms, yes. Yes, that is exactly it!" Lynn the Third clapped with happiness. "Well said, Linka!"

Linka said nothing.

"Long story short, you've been living a semi-false life, and so have your family members, this world is either real or a fragment of the explosion that followed. Considering I didn't see myself, it is only able to be deduced that I'm not part of it." That was where she decided to lie, lie due to her fear of revealing her true heritage and relation to the Louds. Her only tell was when she tucked her hands in her pockets, dismissed by Linka at first glance. "I'm getting the chills now."

"You blame that... All of that, for why this is happening?" Linka abruptly asked, still having trouble believing this.

"Well, yes. This shouldn't be remotely occurring to begin with, but it is what it is. I want to take you back to the Prime Federation so that you can-" Bad choice of words.

"No fucking way!" Linka stood right back up, forming a deadly face enough to scare nerdy Lynn the Third into running, with Linka giving chase.

"Linka, no! I know how this sounds, but you have to believe me!" She raced around the seats.

"Stop running, then!" Linka yelled from behind.

And the it happened. The two holes, just like the entrance to the black abyss, had appeared right above them, making them stop to look up. "What?"

Then came zapping blue lightning that wrapped around the both of them, kidnapping them with ease. And then, right before they both took their exit, Lynn the Third was quick to make yet another discovery; these things were actually wormholes, ripped distortions in the actual time-space continuum. Ripples in the multiverse, if she simplified it. Ripples caused by something... Or maybe someone-

Lynn the Third let out her final screams. "THE DISTORTIONS! THESE ARE DISTORTIONS, LINKA! SOMEONE HAS MADE A HOLE IN THE-" And then she disappeared within the darkness, this time falling through it. Forever, it seemed, as she saw no end to it. And she had to hold onto her glasses.

Elsewhere, up in the rooftop of the old factory, Liena stood still, with an apple standing on top of her head. She had to remove her beanie for it to be flat on her head. She didn't like what her girlfriend was making her do; be a stand for a target. "You're gonna poke my eye out! And then I'll be really mad!"

Linda gripped a bow and arrow she had gotten from one of the dead uniforms tjey had fought with Laika, sporting a triumphant but cocky smile as she began to tug the arrow back with the bow, steadying it carefully. "Don't move for one second, or even breathe! Here goes!"

"Wait, have you practiced this with-?" Liena hoped that Linda had her archery skills joked while with Scythe. Really hoped so.

Linda fired the arrow before Liena finished the question, hitting the apple without breaking a sweat. The Apple and the arrow went flying from the roof that way. Liena yelped like the little girl she was, running her hands rapidly through her hair as if spiders had gotten on. "Oh, my God! Oh, my God!"

Louise and Gloom had seen it from the exit, with Louise sighing hopelessly. "Dang it, I wanted to see some blood," she moaned.

"I'll show you some," Gloom hissed, revealing her sharp jaws to the psycho. "Come here!"

Louise went forward to gain distance from the vampire. "Get away from me, bloodsucker!"

"Gloom!" Linda shouted. "Take Liena's place! And Louise will shoot off an arrow with you!"

"What? But you only had one apple," Gloom pointed out. "What are you going to put on me?!"

Liena skipped over to the carnivorous bloodsucker and guided her to where she had been standing. "Stand here, okay?" Lina returned to Linda as she was showed Louise the basics of a bow and arrow.

"Um, what are you planning?" Gloom asked with worry. "G-girls-"

Linda hideously snorted, moving away from Louise once the Luan-obsessed fanatic knew how to pull and let go of the arrow. "Okay, crazy! Pull it and let it go like you mean it! Aim above her head, too!"

"Whoop-dee-doo!" Louise closed her eyes and pulled the arrow back, and let go without knowing where she aimed. "Let's fucking go!"

"HEY-!" Gloom shouted before the he arrow struck her forehead, causing her head to jerk back. "LOUISE!"

The Luan fanatic opened her eyes, witnessing how glorious her skills seemed to be. Maybe She was more skilled with other weapons apart from a knife. "LOOK AT THAT! YOU LOOK AT THAT, LINDA!" She threw her arms up in the air, claiming victory over Linda's archery skills. "YOU CAN _BOW_ BEFORE ME!"

"Lucky shot," Linda excused. "No way you could do that again."

Gloom removed the arrow, allowing herself to bleed from her forehead. "This isn't funny, you guys! I'm immortal, but not invulnerable to brain damage! Remember that!"

"You guys are pretty rad, you know that?" Liena placed at them when Gloom and Louiae rejoined them.

Gloom then realized what Louise had cracked. "Wait, was that pun?! It was, wasn't it?! Louise!"

"Yeah! Man, I must have done a number on you if you're too slow to think!" Louise giggled.

Just then, the black portal that had borrowed Lynn the Third had finally stopped at its destination, throwing her out into the roof in front of them. They stopped what they were doing and focused onto her. Gloom readied her teeth, Louise brought her knife out, Linda raised her fists, and Liena hid behind the three.

Lynn the Third's glasses had fallen off, but she found them before getting up. "O-oh, d-dear-"

Putting them on, she looked up to see the four girls, all of which were from the missing set of girls. The ones who weren't from the earth she had just come from, and that meant-

"Oh, my God, yes! It's you! It's you guys! I- I know who you are!" Lynn the Third had jumped right up and began the greeting. "Hi, I'm Lynn Loud the Third! I'm... Related to the Loud family! And I know you guys!"

The four girls gave each other weird looks. "I'm sorry?" Louise asked.

"Gloom! Lois! Leda! Lina!" Lynn the Third pressed her hands to her cheeks, amazed at how ironic and coincidental this meant to her. And this also meant that she was in another one of the fragment-worlds. "I have so much to tell you! Really, I do!"

"I think you have the wrong people, except Gloom here," Linda sassed. "Our names are Linda, Liena and Louise."

Lynn the Third waa confused. "What? No, I'm sure I have the right people... Is that- Are you sure those are your names?"

"This girl is crazy! Can I stab her?"

"W-wait, I know!" Lynn the Third studied her clothes. "I know that what I'm saying might be impossible, but we've come another earth! I know you! I know all of you!" She spewed it out because these girls seemed more dangerous than what Linka posed. "A vampire, a Luan fangirl, and the clones of Lincoln and Luna Loud!"

If they were considering to kill her, then they surely had stopped and reconsidered it. She was telling the truth somehow. And then, Gloom asked, "What was that black thing that we just saw?"

Linda put Louise's arm down. "Speak," she told Third.

"Well, it was- It was like a wormhole, it sent me here, from like, another earth. I'm from another..." Ahe lost Linda that way.

"What?" Liena thought she misheard. "You're from-?"

"It's as I said," Third continued. "It's complicated, but I'll explain it."

 **Minutes Later**

Lynn the Third was not accounting for Laika to be there either, but she should have known she was, as Laika was the fifth one who had gone missing, moved by the Silverhead. Once they had all assembled down to the first floor, Lynn the Third began to explain it slowly and thoroughly. She told them what she told Linka, and in the very same way, too. This world was all fake, and these five had to be the real ones from that earth that was no more. That someone had tampered with nature to this magnitude, and what was more, was that she had gained an all-new, all-different clue; the Silverhead behind this was watching her. How coincidental was it to be moved to another earth just as you'd go to try and warn someone involved of what was happening? Yes, it had to be. It had to be them who were watching Lynn the Third closely.

Meaning... Lynn the Third had scared the Silverhead, meaning she was more of a threat than she realized. And that had then further implied that there was a chance to beat the villain and set the worlds back to one, however many worlds there were.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Linda had already been debriefed of it all, including their real names, hers being Leda, and not at all Linda, and that also applied to Liena and Louise, taking in the true names of Lina and Lois. "So, you're saying that this... Is just like, what, an illusion? We're living fake lives that we're forced to live thanks to this alien being?"

Third clapped her hands cheerfully. "Yes, you've got it!"

Leda turned away. "Well, I'm not buying it. You've been reading too much comic books, haven't you?"

"What? Wait, but I knew Gloom's and Laika's names! How-?"

"Might've done research prior to coming here," Leda countered. "Who are you linked with?"

Liena, now Lina, put her beanie back on, staring at Third with some puzzling, curious eyes. She didn't have the pair of gazers like a liar or a deceiver, but there was a glimmer of something being hidden that she could not unravel through the girl's sparkling hazel eyes. "I don't know, Linda- Err, Leda, but what if she's telling the truth?"

Lois was laughing after Lina put in her thoughts. "Hey, it doesn't seem real to me, but then again, what do we have? A vampire, a psychopath, two clones, and a Russian guerrilla soldier! Why shouldn't this be a convoluted story this weirdo is trying to sell to us? It might just be true, and who are we to deny it?"

"Okay, that's enough out of you," Gloom cut in, silencing her.

"What, don't tell you believe this, Lina?" Leda sought to know.

"I'm not partnered with anyone, if that's what you mean," Third answered. "But, please, I'm not lying! I come from the year twenty thirty-nine, I was just there moments ago, and-"

"Wait, that year? The year all the Louds were killed by Nnyl?"

Lynn the Third gasped. "Y-you know about Nnyl?" Nnyl, the alter ego of the person she learned was her younger sister, roaming around freely in the main earth. Nnyl, who didn't exist in the other earth she had come from. Then, things were different based on events. "W-wait-"

"Most of us know that, didn't you?" Leda pondered, curious about where Lynn the Third had holed herself up in.

She shook her head, beginning to recount her own timeline history. "Where I came from, Nnyl didn't exist, but we had someone named Lyra. Lyra had the same powers as Nnyl, but wasn't a villain. No, but... The Louds- They-" She stopped to catch her breath and think her words clearly. "I'm sorry, I mean to say that where I come from, Lisa Loud had claimed victory to the entire United States. She established her own rules, her own laws, a system, you name it!"

"A... Dictatorship?" Lina asked.

"Everything's screwed back there. Lisa Loud herself is a superpower, in control of the biggest army in the world. Half the states are in turmoil, turned into deadened slums. The entire eastern side of the U.S. is just endless barren wastelands, but the northwest side, all states over California, Arizona and New Mexico are where the rich live, who could afford to live in peace there. The homeless, the poor, the classes lower than that were driven out, moved to the crappy places. But from there, the resistance had risen with the goal to take back the nation from her, to correct the mistakes. And..."

She did get them all, as she had spoken her words slowly and dramatically. And this was no act, no lie, nothing of the sort. It was part of the life she had lived, but only seen from a higher, safer place.

"Linka Loud was one of the many resistance fighters still active, and I had just saved her like half an hour ago. Linka, the first clone before little Lina here. And... You named yourself Lina, without the letter K. And that was because unlike her, you don't kill."

Lina's eyes only widened a little, but enough to let Third know she believed her. And this also made Leda start to believe these idiotic claims.

"I..." Lina let it sink. "Oh..."

"Now you peaked my interest. If this is all real, then what are you coming to tell us for? You were the one exposed to whatever that goo was, not us."

Lynn the Third cleared her throat. "I think that there could be a way to defeat them and revert it all back. Look, I found Linka to try and get her to expose herself into that pit, but then I was moved by that wormhole you've seen. And so was she, which leads me to believe that I hold some threat level to them. For some reason, I feel like... I feel like I know that there is more to this particular Silverhead than I've seen. Something about them..."

""Okay, then tell us already! What is it we must do?" Leda, always the impatient of the group. Of any group.

Lynn the Third brought a hand to her chin, scratching slowly. "I haven't gotten there yet, but I'm concerned that I might just be moved again. I mean, it can't be a coincidence that I get moved to another earth when I realize the truth, can it? Linka and I were moved, but she didn't follow me, as you can see. So clearly, she ended up elsewhere, but...-"

"My head, goddamnit!" Leda curled her head down and covered it. "Motherfucker."

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

Leda screamed.

"Uhhh..."

"I'm sorry, I'm still confused,"

"Kidding. See, I can go in circles, too!" Leda laughed it off.

"Well, what part are you having trouble understanding? Or is it the whole accepting of what this is? Would it help if we spoke hypothetically?"

"What?" Leda asked, clueless. "Speak English."

"Umm..." Lynn the Third sighed. "Okay, so you've got the splitting part down, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you understood that this split you into this world, because I saw the five of you being moved, and you didn't exist on the fragment earth I was on, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And I was moved here, because the Silverhead, one of those aliens in silver, metallic skin, had sensed a threat in me and moved me."

"Okay, yeah," Leda confirmed.

"So, now I'm here telling you what I told Linka."

The clock ticked, until Leda pieced it together. "Oh, y-you're-"

"Yes!"

"Endangering us if this is indeed real!"

"Wait, what?" Third was lost.

"If Linka was more, then it might mean that who you go to and blab will fucking-!" Leda stopped. She looked down and calculated the complex equation mentally.

"I know... I know how it sounds, but I need your help. I wish to go back to that pit, and maybe I could get you to remember your own true memories, all of you. I simply can't share it all, but that isn't important right now anyway."

Third went and took a seat at a couch that wasn't completely brand new. Not fit for her clean clothes, but she sat in it anyway, feeling free from being in the world of cleanliness while she knew people have suffered.

Truth about her was that she was a selfless teenager, with dreams that rivaled Lisa Loud's agendas. She wished for world peace, the end of poverty and world hunger. All good things that could never be, and that ended up killing her, just knowing that she was unable to change it. One in a million, what difference could she possibly make?

But this, this thing that had presented to her, it was bigger than her, way beyond by tenfold. If there was a chance that she could prevent damage caused on this multiversal scale, she would take it. She could, because that would be one win. Just one damn win on her part. One.

She remembered a crucial fact about the Silverheads; they saw speedsters as potential threats. Then, could it be possible that speedsters were also going to be targeted next by this lone Silverhead? There was always that chance.

"I don't know, you guys, I don't know how to fix it..." It made her feel down. Try as she might, she wasn't advanced to come up with a viable solution. "I have to fix it."

"And how would you go on about that? You're not some kind of divine entity to do such shit-"

"Divine?" Lynn the Third felt a wave of dizziness hit her hard, right before seeing an image of someone. Lola. She saw Lola when she blacked out all of a sudden. Lola Loud, in a pink tank top and gray leggings, surrounded by Lana, Lyra, Lynn and Nnyl. It went too fast, but something happened. It was a standoff between her and the other prominent speedsters. Lola disappeared in seconds, replaced by one of the Silverheads in her place. Only, it wasn't like that. It was Lola. _Lola_ was the person behind the reset. Lynn the Third's mind returned to her, making her focus back into play.

And it waa this fact that made her believe that Lola was going to target speedsters, assuming she didn't already. "Oh, my God."

And then the additional theory that Lola could very well be planning another move to silence her.

"What distortion?" Laika was completely lost, up until Lois decided to play explainer to her.

Gloom followed them, all three of them leaving the floor.

"Which one of you are linked to the government?" Third asked the two clones.

"Uhhh, I am, why?" Lina asked.

 _Think. The earth, the main one, maybe it didn't break after all. Maybe..._

All based on assumptions, but maybe she might have been wrong after all. "That earth, maybe it's not gone after all! Maybe-"

And all six of them got a real reaction out of that; Laika, Gloom and Lois came back running down, screaming. "Hole! There's that black hole again!"

"What?!" Leda croaked.

"I tell you, there's a new-!" Before Gloom could finish, a second one opened up in front of them, and Lynn the Third was caught in the middle.

"Oh, no! Not again!" Third didn't try to move, but Laika did it for her, and pushed her out of the way.

"You fix! Trust you for this! Kill you if no!" Those we're her last words she said before disappearing within the distortion wormhole.

"Yo, what? What just-?"

"She's fucking gone!" Lois yelled!

"You, Lina! I need you to fetch me some certain things! I have a plan!"

 **Later**

"Thing would've been heavy to carry," Gloom thought, staring at an elevator-shaped huge contraption The Domicile had dubbed Omni-Directional Teleporter, or ODT for short. Despite it being a simple prototype, what this did was it was able to move through any and all alternate dimension. Problem with that, Third had to know what designated earth she needed to go. The thing had already come with instructions on where to to, and despite knowing where they needed to to, Third hadn't an idea where it was. Or... Maybe she did.

It had to be dialed a number. A number that meant something to them, maybe that was how she could find out. But... What number? What number could she possibly-? "Oh!"

She believed she had it, but couldn't be certain as of yet.

"Yeah, its fucking huge. Well, we'd better use it fast if this is going to happen."

"Actually..." The plan was for one of them to become a speedster using the formula that Lina had taken as well, a blue concoction that would be used to help attract the Lola-Silverhead out from hiding, an inevitable fight to come. That meant one of them would be going back to undo it. Not all of them. "It has to be just one person."

"What about the Rusian girl? There a chance we see her again?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Third painfully admitted. "It was aimed for me, so who knows where I was to be sent to.

Her secret fear here was that she who was sent to the main earth could be knocked back, but the more there were of them, the more dangerous it might be, while they traveled through the inexplicable space-time continuum. Especially now that they were all under watch.

That was the point of taking the suit of the long-dead Nnyl, for whoever would take the power was to use this particular suit. Lynn the Third needed to know if someone from a fragment earth could cross over to another without having to be moved by the controller of the board. One of three possible outcomes were expected; it would succeed, and she who was dispatched to the main earth would land in to confront Lola; it didn't succeed, and there would be an only rebound, or it would happen, only for the rebound to instead be another shift for the person, rendering them lost like Laika. Damn, it was all on the line.

"So, which one of us will actually go?" Leda grabbed the serum and handled it with caution. "I was the best girl to be leader here, therefore I should get the honors. What do you say?"

Gloom and Lois agreed.

"Of course, I also want Lina here to take charge for a change. Lina..." Leda handed the serum to her. "I want you to do it instead of me."

"Wh-what? Me, really?" Lina gasped.

"Hey, listen, there's no reason, and I mean absolutely no reason for you to be afraid, okay? We can make this work, Lina. This can work."

Before Lina could object to this, Leda gave her a nice, wet kiss straight on her lips.

"Oh, my!" Lynn the Third blinked wildly.

"I love you, and I believe in you, so you've got this, okay?" Leda hugged her. "Now go put on the suit."

"A-are you sure? That green suit did look kinda big-"

"It can be modified to match the size of the wearer, which was always the secret Lynn had kept for mostly everyone. Lest you forget, Lynn's suit belonged to Lana before."

"How do you know that about Lynn?" Leda wondered suspiciously.

"Uhhh..." Before she could answer, a hole opened up, this time right outside the old factory. Third took notice, seeing someone emerge from it. "Hide, holy crap! Hide!"

Gloom took Lois and pulled her into the stairway, as did Leda with Lina. "What the fuck? Who the fuck?" Leda rushed from her lips.

"Oh- Oh, my God... No freaking way."

"What? Why are you-? Do you know who that is?"

"It's the girl destined to become Nnyl!" Third answered Leda.

"What?!"

Lynnette, some other version of Lynn the Third's older sister, had come inside, soaking with sticky liquid from the clothes she had come in, and she was pretty much cold. The two met face-to-face just at the stairwell, and Lynn the Third had to bring out false act for all of them. "Oh, and who might you be?"

It was harder for her to talk to her sister as if they were absolute strangers. It hurt her heart that much, but she was able to keep a straight face all the way. She wanted Lynnette to join her, to join them, and that might've been considered, up until Lynn the Third was forming another idea. A more, sinister, but better idea.

"Wh-what's going on?! How did I get here?!" The sticky-wet Lynnette asked her.

"Ah, fresh off the boat, eh? You've seen the black pit?" Third was just stalling for time as she did the mental calculations here and now. The group had not just one serum, but also another one, a red one that was a last resort if the speed serum wasn't enough. This one was a booster, under the title of Medi-Sin Mark II, untested and locked away until Lina swiped it in secret.

"Black pit? I, uhh..." Lynnette scratched her head, sorely confused. "Who are you?"

"I need you to come with us," Third said, ignoring her questions. Right now, that red serum was held by her, and Third began moving up the stairs.

"Us?" Lynnette met the other four girls, all of whom were looking down at her with hostility. "Um..."

"These are my new friends, no need to worry about them!" Third pressed a hand to her chest and introduced herself. "My name is not important, but it is a familiar one to you, I do believe. It's Lynn, but I'm not directly related to the Loud family tree."

And it was a lie, of course. She hadn't shared the truth yet, and didn't plan on it. What would they think if they found out her sister was a murderer? Or her father, who had done not so decent acts himself? Her father, an old Freight. And it made her a child born of incest, a huge scary secret.

"Oh, heavens no," Third continued. "But most of these young girls are. I have Lina, Leda, Lois, and Gloom with me here tonight."

Lina's kindness played at her to make a proper introduction, even as she knew Nnyl was bad news. "Hiyah, it's-"

Leda was there to stop her, and whispered gently. "No, bad. Can't be wanting their autographs."

"Y-you know who I am?" Lynnette had heard her, and then speculated they all knew her. "You with the Agency?"

"We know... Enough," Leda replied. "But no, we're not with them."

The group went to the second floor, where Lynnette was looking around, minding her own business while she dripped sticky subtance onto the floor.

"What the hell? This is the same girl who killed a whole fucking town!" Leda hissed at Third. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Easy! Look, I have an idea! We can use her as well!"

"Oh, stop it!" But Leda's shoulders were tightly frisked by her, and Third stared deeply into the soul of the Luna/Sam clone.

"Listen, you need to give me this now! Only I know the severity of what I'm dealing with here! You need to trust me or not at all!"

Leda was challenged more than fairly, and found herself nervous when staring at Third. "F-fie, j-just don't fuck up."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Third gave the order. "Hold her down, now!"

"Huh?!" Lynnette had gotten sidetracked, already having labeled these strange girls as allies. She had questions but she had only thought of getting warm. Too late now. "Hey!"

Gloom and Leda grabbed each of her arms, preventing her from escape, with Lois trying to punch her hard. Lymnete kicked her away, but Lois was laughing with pride. Lynnette's focused on Leda and centered her strength into the arm and tossed her into the air. Gloom let go of Lynnette and not deep into the latter's chest, sending her down. Lois returned to stick her kitchen knife into her chest as well, adding it to Gloom's pain tab.

Third found her cue and went for a syringe to insert the Medi-Sin Mark II formula into Lynnette. "I do this with a heavy heart, Lynnette. We all do, but-"

"I- I can't believe we're doing this! We're creating Nnyl ourselves!" Gloom had released her mouth from the speedster's chest, as did Lois with her knife. "Creating and sending her back!"

"I know, but this is a speedster targeted by the distortions! Hurry, change her into the green suit!"

Leda and Lina left the room, only to come back with the suit that future Nnyl would one day embrace as her true suit. "Then what?!"

"If even one of the moved people make it back, the rest of then are likely to return to their original pre-reset domain! This is like pushing back dominoes when they're getting knocked down!"

"I still don't know why we don't all just go-" Gloom circled again.

"But you said this was only a theory! You're not certain this could truly work!" Lina added. "What if this only furthers the multiversal damage?!"

"I'm aware of that! But once Lynnette goes back, we'll know the outcome! If she comes back, we'll have failed! If one of us is sent back with her, we have a higher chance of success because whoever goes back would upset the initial wave of distortions! Think of these distortions like a design! One unaccounted flaw will wreck the design! And that flaw will have to be one of you!"

Lynnette had begun her primary transitioning into Nnyl.

"You told us that the main world's history says she killed people!" Gloom informed. "Is this really worth the price of returning?! We can prevent a tragedy from the world she's come from! I- I didn't sign up to push murderers to their destiny!"

Gloom didn't fully understand what was what yet, but Third was done explain it it.

"Hypocritical of you to say, considering you ate people!" Lois pointed out with a flirty tone of voice. She wanted that Gloom pussy still. "Actual people!"

"If we all return to that main earth, we can revert everything to how it was supposed to be! That means those she'll kill, and every other dead person killed in the crossfires of the Louds' battles will live again, just like the dead Louds themselves! That is what we can accomplish! Nnyl's terror can and will be prevented, even when we really started it! I just know it, so believe in me!" Even then, she didn't feel it was all certain to be, but she did hope for the best.

"Nnyl will be able to grow inside of her chamber, right?! From there, she'll turn into the Nnyl you're so familiar with?"

Lina and Leda had changed Lynnette into the green suit that her dead counterpart had worn here, under different origin circumstances. The two carried her into the ODM, a long way down that would have been easier, should she have been lighter.

"Yes, she'll be sure to become the Nnyl I'm aware of," Third shared.

"Will she remember us?" Lois asked, hoping to not be killed by Nnyl anytime soon.

"It shouldn't be possible, but it may be that she does remember her transformation in bits and pieces! Hurry!"

"Wait, so who's-?" Lina was too innocent and ditzy for her own good.

"Lina, get in the thing!" Leda boomed.

"S-so-"

"And you'd better save that formula too," Leda went on. "You might just end up needing it after all!"

"O-okay. Lynn, what do I press here? How do I-?"

Third went to the dial-pad and clicked on four numbers; 1216. "This has to be it. Now listen, you're going to put Nnyl back, and I want you to find whichever Louds exist where you'll end up, and you'll recruit them."

"L-Lind- Leda, I'm sc-"

"Nothing to worry about, Lina. I'll be right behind you! We'll be right behind you!"

Third activated the ODM, and stood back with the others. "Remember, you can do it, Lina! You've done braver things before!"

"I- I have?"

"Bet!" Lois joked, but was punched by Leda.

"See you soon, babe," Leda said with an eased tone, smiling at her cute girlfriend.

The ODM closed automatically, followed by a great whirring and hissing. It was like a diesel engine times ten, making a hell of a sound that could wake a neighborhood. In seconds, the noise was gone, and so was the machine. Lina and Nnyl were gone.

"Jesus," Gloom dropped. "I mean, I wouldn't trust me with myself, but... What if there's some sort of screw-up?"

Third didn't want to think about it. "Let's look at the positives, shall we?"

"Postives?" Leda sarcastically repeated. "There is nothing positive about that! I just sent my girl off with that evil chick! What could possibly be a good outcome from that, huh?"

"I..." She couldn't answer it.

"Yeah, you know nothing about this! All this has been was only just theories and thoughts, but I know that you don't know jack shit, and for all we know, Lina and Laika are dead, killed by that... That thing you said had targeted you and Linka!"

"That's not true! I know this can work, I'm a hundred percent-"

"You say that, but I haven't seen visual proof of anything! And I can't truly trust you for that!"

Lynn the Third glanced with a hard face at her, holding it and gritting her teeth at her. She was quite angry that someone was denying her her own theories and ideas, but then she changed her expression. Leda might have not been wrong. What did she truly know, apart from what she so carefully deduced? Maybe it was all wrong, and she damned herself into keeping up with the mess-making. Maybe Lynnette dropping by was planned for her by Lola to be a real warning, a warning that she was meant to take advantage of and use for her own gains. She let her sister go, without even deciding to spill to her who she was to her, and to the family Loud.

That... That was one of the real hardest choices Lynn the Third had to push herself to do. Amazingly, she held down her crying.

And even now, when this was a moment she should have been, she didn't. And Leda saw her pain, honoring her as stronger than she seemed to be. "Hmm! Yeah, I don't want to be that person, but maybe you fucked up, and now my Lina might be lost forever!"

"Linda... Or Leda, whatever- Cut her some slack," Gloom urged.

"I bloody agree with that," Lois added. "She's not as crazy as we think she is, unless I hallucinated Lina and Russian vanishing like that, and also this girl's appearance."

Leda didn't want to hear it. "My point is-"

And no one was expecting the next wormhole to pop up right in the center of the floor. And this one came to be bigger than the previous ones. The lightning came in four different rods, all of them each taking hold of each of the girls.

"Ah! No, get it-" Gloom yelped, squirming around.

"Stop! Stop, don't fight it!" Lynn the Third gasped. "It's- It's-!"

"What the hell?! What is this?! You idiot-!" Leda was the first to be snatched into the dark portal, followed by the screaming Gloom, and then the laughing Lois. Lynn the Third willingly jumped into it, taking a deep breath before entering. Whatever happened, and whatever the outcome would be, she was prepared to pay whatever it was, however painful.

 **Earth 1216**

Lina and Laika took it upon themselves to aid Linka and Lupa from the distance, having no other option than to give the the proper aid and support to take Nnyl down, as well as her many slaves in the process. Lina surrendered her speed formula to Linka while she and Laika were avoiding the heat around them.

Ultimately, Lina had hijacked into a satellite and had it come crashing down onto Nnyl without a promblem, and that was after directing the fine people of Royal Woods to help Linka and Lupa win this time. Not gonna be like what they remembered it to be, based on the data files.

They parted ways with the other two, leaving them dangling with all sorts of questions. And they went away from the devasted town, relocating at Grand Venture State Park. "Is it done? Did we succeed in our mission?"" Lina asked her with hope.

"Lucky has dead, and victory for Louds, my friend," Laika updated. "The time abominations are all dead." When she said abominations, she meant the distortions, and only said that because she truly believed they were over.

"It should have worked by now. I dropped Nnyl back to the Agency but the ODT and I got separated into different places thanks to the damn distortions. Didn't think I'd get dropped to her shitshow, nor come across you." Lina bumped her hand on Laika's shoulder, laughing a little.

"Is this real earth?" Laika was in no mood to think.

"It is if-" Lina began, only to be greeted by the dark hole that brought the other four into the main world. Lina was happy to see Leda alive and back around. "Holy shit! Babe!"

"Lina!" Leda swooshed to her lover and embraced her hard, kissing her deeply. "Oh, my God!"

"You and your overprotective nature," Lina girules, letting herself get all the Leda love.

"Did anyone put the moves on you? They'll have to answer to me!" Leda held up her fists and punched the air. "Let me at em!"

"Easy, I've been here for hours only, but Laika was here for weeks she says," Lina told them.

"Oh, my. It appears that my theory is correct! We can set the world back to its original state!" And she was happy. She was indeed happy as she looked around the sights of a better world. The park was a damn beautiful site for sure eyes. She raised her hands and took in such fresh breath.

"And I thought you were just crazy," Lois laughed maniacally. "A crazy girl with crazy ideas. Who would have thought?"

"Wait, this place is gonna-!" Lina was too late to warn them about the surprise welcome she got when she arrived, just like Laika had.

Gloom, Lois and Leda then heard such an unbearable high-pitched noise that came from inside of their heads, rendering them all to fall onto their knees. Leda ans Gloom cried with the utmost pain, while Lois was laughing as if she was enjoying it. She might've been for all they knew.

"Give them a minute!" Third eased. "This really is the home earth we belong in! Their true memories are coming back!"

"Make it s-stop!" Leda cried out. "I remember! I remember-"

"Booyah, hehe!" Lois bit her lip in excitement.

"L-LEMY! LYLE! I CAN'T DECIDE! WAIT, DID I-?!" Gloom was frantically shaking around.

"Lynn Three, what do from here?" Laika didn't know the next step. "Where go?"

"We find the Louds, of course! The more, the merrier! We can solve this with them, and Linka! We can-" Third noticed the black smoke that came from town. "What... Where in the timeline are we?"

"This is the thirty-nine, and Nnyl just cause a massacre," Laika explained. "Me and Lincoln clone fight with Linka and Lupa."

"Are you kidding me? That could complicate-" She stopped. "Well, I don't know for sure if this counts to summon the Silver Legion, but... If so..." Then, by this, it meant Lina and Laika had regrouped and helped the Louds stop Nnyl. Then, maybe... They were in the future of _this_ earth? How could she know for sure? Damn, this was all actually confusing.

Lina gulped. "Either way, we'd have to face them according to you. And especially if... If this person who reset the multiverse could be in control of them!"

"Too early to tell, plus I could be wrong. But... You're right. Prepare for the worst, that's all I can say." Lola, was she really in control of them, or did she alone have the power to dictate it all herself?

Leda, Lois and Gloom rose back up, recovering from the brain throbbing, now staring ominously at Lynn the Third.

"Okay, boss Three! Lead the way!" Laika yelled again, addressing Third as the name she had come to know her as.

"Alright, buckaroos! Let's continue our quest to reinstate the original timeline!" Lynn the Third looked over the horizon, ready to proceed with their toughest mission up to date. She pointed outwards, winking into the sunlight. "HUZZAH!"

"Hold on, you! What about the elephant in the room?" Leda addressed, mainly referring to Lynn the Third's relation to Nnyl. "You hid that from us for some reason! Why's that?"

Lina locked a hand with Leda's own. "Please don't-"

"Hey, Nnyl is your sister, so why did you hide that? What are you running from?"

Third had lost her confidence and pride with each of Leda's remarks, rendered silent with depressing pain. "Stop..."

"Ally Leda, stop," Laika pleaded gently. "Explain no need."

"Not all of us met her back then, Leda, but... I know what she's been through!"

 _Lynn the Third cried alone while her mother, the one and only Lynn Loud, had gone away to search for the second child she had with Lincoln. Lynnette had gone missing to God knows where, and maybe it was a kidnapping situation that didn't go Lynnette's way. Whatever happened, Lynn the Third was concerned that she'd never see her again. She cried alone, in the lonely room that she and Lynnette shared._

 _Lina, an older girl at the time, had come by to see the girl. They were related, in a sorta sense, so she wanted to check up on her. Not like Linka was going to stop by. "Hey, little one."_

 _Lynn the Third was far younger than her. Younger and a whole lot less broken than the rest of the players. "M-my sister," she wailed to her. "Sh-she's missing."_

 _Lina stared at her with some mutual sadness. That particular feeling wasn't a strange one to her. "Don't worry, we'll find her... We'll find her."_

"She had to ignore it, Leda. Lynnette went missing, but think how appalled Lynn Three would be when she discovered the evil Nnyl and Lynnette were one and the same?"

All eyes went on Leda- Especially after Lynn the Third finally found it suitable for her to cry. "I'm- I'm sorry..."

Leda turned away. "Oh, fuck me."

Lina started the hug-fest, joined in by Gloom and Lois. All four stayed in a hug for about a minute, and Leda was blowing off steam for being an idiot who didn't know jack shit. Laika saw to it that it wasn't her fault, delivering a firm pat on her shoulder. "It okay, Three hid avoid for no feel," she said unto Leda.

"I had no idea they were the same back then... Now I do."

"We know not all."

"And you still don't know all!" Lola, in a lovely pink dress, had emerged out of thin air, greeting them with hostile intentions. "I've come this far to claim all the power and to keep it! I have it all! I have the complete control of the Silverheads, and I can kill you all without lifting a finger!"

The gang of six formed a defensive line, with Lina and Lynn the Third having turned stomachs, not eager to fight Lola, if Lola was really an all-powerful being now.

"Oh, God, oh my God!"

"She looks delicious!" Gloom stated. The five all stared blankly at her. "What? She does!"

"Good enough to stab her-" Lois came charging at Lola with the knife, but stopped abruptyl, rising into the air. "Hey! What are you-?"

Lois exploded before the gang, being blown into chunks and splattered blood. Her head came flying flying over them, plopping and rolling in the grass, away from the gruesome scene.

"Oh, my God!" Lina shrieked.

Lola stumbled on a knee, feeling weaker than she had been just moments ago. "Ugh, you'll pay for your transgressions against me!"

"She's not strong," Third pointed out. "She's not strong! Go, get her! Get her now!"

Laika, Gloom and Leda rushed in all at once, managing to down the evil diva chick. Whatever waa happening to Lola, it kept her paralyzed enough for them to all land their own blows onto her. Lina and Third had no time to mourn the brutal death of Lois, moving past the mess of her remains. "Damn..."

"Grieve later, we got her!" Leda exclaimed.

Lola bled silver blood rather than the red color brand. "Stop it! Stop it now!"

Third broke Gloom and Leda away, moving in front of Lola. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lola made an evil smiley face at her, flashing some silver pupils. "Oh, I'll humor you! I did it, yeah! I split it all up with a single thought, just so I can avoid all threats that were able to touch me enough to hurt! Oh, and the kicker was that I faked my role back then! I pretended to be killed by the Silverheads back then, but really, it was me in control! I made Lincoln start the fire that destroyed the whole family! I led us here, and you were all born from this!"

"What...?" Leda formed shock on her face, backing up. "Y-you caused this? N-not-"

"Did I fucking stutter? Yes, I made Lincoln do it so that he and the others would be rendered neutral! I didn't need anyone to wise up to my plans! Not them, and not you!"

"Her blood! Her blood is of fused Silverhead essence!" Third pointed out.

Laika kept punching her for more blood until Gloom bit into her arm and removed a nice amount of chunk from her, making Lola scream in anguish.

"Here, I got a piece!" Gloom retched it out and shoved it into Third's dress.

"Wait, what are you planning?!" Leda inquired forcibly.

"My last resort is this! I need to make a serum that can grant me the same powers as Lola's!" Third revealed, then turning to Lina. "Get your board out!"

"What? How did-?!"

"You weren't to first to use it!" Third cried. "Now come on!"

"What about-?" Leda halted.

"Hold her steady! Buy us time! Buy us some... Fucking time!"

Lola pushed the girls off of her, already beginning to regain her strength. "The more and more I use this power, it weakens me! That's why I was not able to kill you yet! That's why I made my moves the second someone tried to cross over to another earth with his own ODM! The opening of the multiverse made it easier for me to conserve my power, and I moved plenty of people that way! Not just you guys, but several others from this world!"

Lynn the Third jumped on Lina's board once she brought it out. "You... Moved...?"

"And it's an embarrassment to know that you mere weaklings were able to-" She tossed Laika, Leda, and Gloom down with a wave of her arm. "-Revert it all back to how it was! And I'm not talking about going back to where I pit everyone in, but here! Here in the center-holder of the entire Loud multiverse!"

Lina took off with Lynn the Third holding tightly onto her.

"I'll get you yet! I'll get all of you!"

"Hey, be careful! Stay alive! Stay alive, damn it!" Lynn the Third yelled before she and Lina fled the scene.

"Oh, my God!" Lina shivered.

"The Agency! Do you know where it is?"

"Y-yes, why? Is th-that where we're going?!"

"Yes, we're going to make it, and fast!"

"What about the others?! We can't just leave them there!"

"We have to! And even if they do die, it will take only one of us to bring the world back into its proper setting! But we need to link up with some of the other Louds!"

 **August 2nd, 2039**

Lynn the Third and Lina had taken refuge in the cabin, after several long days had passed. The serum was created and left in the care of Lina. They didn't dare use it yet, for they were worried about the same likely issue; they might not have been compatible with it. The blood had some dangerous properties to it, and they wanted to find someone who would be likely to take the full force.

"Go, go find Linka," Third suggested. "Linka and Lupa if you can."

"Will you stay here?" Lina asked.

"But of course! Can't risk to go out while Lola is after us! Ugh..." She felt worried again about the others, and could still see Lois exploding into millions of pieces. She'd hate to think what could have happened to them. Maybe they have already been killed by Lola.

"I won't be long!" Lina promised, taking off into the night.

Lynn the Third was left all alone in a matter of seconds, with nothing to do or no one else to talk to. She left the cabin door open, despite it being dark and scary enough for her taste. She didn't bother to close it until she felt the cold coming in. And then she wished she was in a warmer dress, along with a proper bathroom with a bathtub.

When she went to close it, Lola appeared from above, coming down to ground level to meet Lynn the Third again. "It wasn't easy to find you, but I did!"

"Oh d-dear-" Third pushed past Lola, breaking into a frantic run. Lola began to glow into a white glow, not like the metallic form she could take on at will. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Yes! Prepare to be erased!"

Third tried her best to flee on foot, but Lola was quick to catch her with no time wasted. "LINA!"

 **Later**

It didn't take long for Lina to come with Linka, but when she dropped her off, she saw that Lynn the Third was not there, going away to look for her. Or maybe something happened that had driven her away. Either way, she went into the trees and scouted for her. And she saw a light, alright. And that light...

...Was only a trap set by Lola, leading Lina to both her and Third, who was silenced by Lola's illuminating hands. "Mmm mmm hmmmm!"

"Oh, my God-!" Lina was too late to turn back now, having been caught by her without being even touched. "Hey!"

"Just you wait, I'll get you, and then-" Lola was met by a rock to her face. "Who-?!"

"Comrades, I here!" Laika, bloodied and bruised, came running from within the tree, revealing herself to be armed with a gun. "Take this, Lola!"

"NO, YOU DON'T!" Lola formed a fist and then opened it to reveal a small black sphere. "TIME TO END THIS!"

What she created had turned out to be one of those dark portals that the gang had been through. It grew in Lola's hand, getting big enough to suck them in forcefully.

"Not again!" Lina yelled.

"Ally!" Laika made a grip for Third, holding onto her tight. "Hold on!"

"How do you figure?!"

 **2044**

They both emerged into the light of day, just below the path that led to the cabin, getting up quickly to see Lola was gone. Lynn the Third pointed to the cabin and ran, now realizing that one of them would have to inject the serum, as soon as Lina appeared. Damn, why didn't Lynn the Third hold it herself? "Quickly!"

"No run!"

"We're buying time! Where's Lina?!"

"I- I don't know! Get the door!"

Laika kicked in the wooden door, alerting Linka from inside. "WHAT NOW?!"

"Comrade Linka, is you!" Laika was not expecting this. Only, Linka was missing an arm since the last time they met. "Oh."

"Hey, what-?" Linka gripped a shard of glass at them. "What are you two-?"

Lynn the Third heard an incoming figure, turning around to see Lola in her illuminated form hold a hand and then swung it at her. "HEY, DUCK!"

She hit the floor, and Laika did the same. In one fell swoop, Lola knocked the roof right off of the cabin. Linka took cover under the dusty table. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Linka, it's not us, it's-! It's the one who did this to us all!" Third made her way back up, crouching slowly. Laika brushed herself off as she did the same.

Linka looked outside and saw Lola advancing forward. "What is that?! What the fuck did you bring to the cabin?!"

"THE ONE IN CONTROL OF THE SILVERHEADS! I AM NOT GOING TO ARGUE WITH YOU, WOMAN!" Anymore higher and Third would sprain her voice.

Laika used her gun on Lola, firing until she got blanks. "Running out of bullets!"

"Hold on, Laika! The formula is coming!" Third used Linka's dishes as weapons and threw them at Lola.

"You no have it?!" Laika was outraged.

"What the fuck- What the fuck is that thing?!" Linka boomed.

"Acch! C-comrade-!" Laika went down with a punch while she tried to reload.

Lina had arrived through a blue portal behind them, returning from a tiny adventure of her own. "THIS IS IT! THIS IS OUR ONLY TICKET OUT!"

"Lina!" Third grabbed the syringe, finally deciding who she wanted to take the serum. "It has to be me!"

"NO!" Lola tried to go for Lynn the Third, finding blockades in Lina and Laika. "YOU WILL NOT STRIP ME OF MY POWER!"

"Hurry, take it! I can't keep-" Lina had activated her fire booster and let the flames burn away at Lola's illuminated skin, up until Lola caught her board and snagged it from her, causing her to fall right into Lola's grasp.

"You're nothing but a little abomination!" Lola screeched victoriously.

"Let go! Let go of-!" Lina did her best to break free, but faded into nothing, disappearing as she out one final scream. "LEDAAAA!"

"Ah, no! Ally Lina!" And just like that, the fourth girl was killed by Lola. "Come on, you!"

Laika thought she could get lucky and fight off Lola flawlessly again. But she was wrong, as Lola had wrapped a hand around her neck. "Perish," Lola commanded .

"Third, y-you fix..." Laika gasped, turning to her right before she was given the Decimation treatment.

Third had indeed paused in the moment, right before Lola was there at arm's length to grab her and take away their chance to do what must be done. She paused, by refocused, and injected the hybrid serum into her. "I can do this... I can do this..."

Linka had entered the fight before she could see what Lynn the Third was doing just standing around, delivering some harder blows to Lola, but she didn't inflict any damage. "Damn it! You girl, what are you doing?!" Linka turned around after backing up, and gasped.

Third transitioned into the cosmic form, but had felt nothing painful or dangerous as of yet. "Move, Linka! Move!"

"What the hell is-?"

"Stop it now!" Lola pleaded. "You can't undo what I've set in motion!"

"Oh, but I can!" Third countered. "And I will! Time to undo your new form, and return to the one true timeline of our earth!" She then clapped, which was followed by a white light.

But the worse thing, the very worse thing that she realized, somewhere in the white light, was that it would circle back. It would lead to Lola ending up back with the power, however she got ahold of it. Because it was the end that this earth had gotten, a premature death to this world, or rather, the timeline of this world. So... If that were the case, was it all pointless in the end? Was it all an endless loop? Some sort of a paradox?

Maybe... Maybe it was a fucked up joke, with a fucked up pun that didn't need to be heard or known. Maybe not even said, at most. Yeah, just nothing but a joke.

And while she fixed everything, Lynn the Third ended up seeing what the other worlds were, and they were all composed of equivalent dark events such as the ones they had witnessed at any point in their young lives. A killer Lynn, a victimized Lori, a rage-driven Ronnie Anne, what have you? All those many alternate realities had been wiped.

She could not know for sure if it would all circle back, but if it did, she could try to fight Lola again. And she had come to know of the way to do it, so maybe this wasn't all meaningless in the end. Still going through the endless land of white light, she closed her eyes and finished away.

The one thing she knew was that there would be already their proper counterparts of that world, meaning... Erasure was imminent. She took a deep breath before it all reverted.

 **Earth 1216-Prime**

Lynn the Third landed in a hotel room along with Linka, who was laying in the nice comfortable bed. "Linka!"

The other four had gotten it easier, having been defeated by Lola, and Third was not one to wonder what they were thinking when it happened. It all went down in such a God-awful way that she shouldn't even have been trying to recall the images of the evil Lola exhibiting such power.

"Shit!" Linka opened her eyes and bounced up. "What on...-"

"Well, hello to you, too!" Third greeted.

"Hey, what- What happened? Where's-?" Linka discovered her left hand was back in its place, where the stump had been. "H-how is this possible?"

"It's over, Linka. All those tragedies... Liberty, Nnyl, Lisa- All the events that you know are no longer in existence." Third sat down next to her and kept going. "Everything that happened in the timespan of two decades aren't exactly gone, but... This is the better outcome."

"Better outcome?" Linka wanted clarification on that. "What do you mean?"

"When I did that thing, you know, the clapping-" Third made a clap gesture to signify it. "I had the power of the Silverheads, you see, and that enabled me to make only one move, and that move was putting back all the fragments that broke off into their proper places. I saw all of them when I arranged it back. No more orphaned kids. No more estrangement from the Louds and their kids, and no more deadly obsessions. No more innocent girls with demons causing all sorts of damage. No more misery. No more death. Not in any other earth. Not anymore. This, Linka. This is where it all belonged, where they all belonged."

"I... I think I get what you're saying... So this... Is fixed?"

"Yes, Linka. The.. " She had come up with a proper name for it. "...Loudiverse is no more. There is only...-" She looked down to her body, already beginning to go transparent.

"Hey, what... What are you doing? Is this you doing this?!" Linka was wholeheartedly spooked.

"Linka... You and I _already_ have counterparts here... We will cease to exist. We never exactly belonged here..."

"B-b-but you said that we are p-parts of the real earth! Wh-why is-?" She took a look at her hand again, this time seeing it begin to fade. "N-no... Not me, I- I just got my arm b-back..." She cried softly. "I don't want to go... I- I don't want to go..."

Third took off her glasses, and set them on the nightstand in the room, next to a Sprite. "I know... It's not been for nothing, Linka. It was for something, I swear it on my life."

And she meant that with the bottom of her heart, and hoped it was for something in the end. Who could ever truly know if they had stopped Lola's power campaign, or just returned to the real timeline of this earth just so Lola would acquire it again. Third truly hoped it wasn't like this. But, if so, then maybe she was simply just never meant to solve a single problem in her life. Hated it, she did dearly.

Linka was the first of the two to completely vanish, doing so after she had cried slowly. No telling what her pain was, but Third knew it wasn't pretty. As for her, she exhaled and moved to the window of the hotel room. Reaching it, she smiled when seeing the view. The moon, which was gone on her world, was here to emit its white light at her, making her feel more safe and at peace. It was all over, the lives of her and her allies, and those who were wiped in the false timelines of this earth. "Goodbye, mom... Goodbye, dad..."

Whatever was going to happen here, she was no longer a variable in play. And she'd never be again.

* * *

 **AN: Sweet Jesus fucking Christ, was this ever so goddamn exhausting to make?! Oh, yeah, I did it all baby! From Lina to Lynn the Third, I think I did justice on all six of them, but it falls on you, my readers, to say otherwise on what wasn't good. There might be plot holes or something that I overlooked for this final chapter, so... My bad.**

 **And, oh, I'm aware that silver is a werewolf's weakness, not a vampire's. So that bit where Leda hurts Gloom with silver that caused a burn, that was a brain fart on my end. My mistake, lol. I won't make that mistake again.**

 **All six of these characters need more fic time rather than in those they call greentexts, so I wanted to establish them. And you know, this fic came to be because of a picture I saw, featuring some of these OCs in the fic. Why, that's the best thing I can do with them, apart from going around and ending them right after giving them emotional scenes!**

 **Lina, owned by Javizumbaya or something.**

 **Leda, owned by Vale the DCEU Fanboy.**

 **Laika, owned by Pattycakes102.**

 **Lois, owned by PepeMay or PepeMey.**

 **Gloom, owned by Mini Wheats.**

 **And Lynn the Third, owned by good old Forly Hope.**

 **They (most of them) granted me the proper permission to do this, along others who have given me permission. I just got the co-shared rights to Alex Loud, created by Flagg1991. Oh, his server is fucking phenomenal, I tells ya! Now that I arrived at the darkest place in the fandom, expect a ton of collabs with me and various others! Anyways, yeah, Alex Loud, a new Clyde kid named Connor created by Zak as he's known by, and uhhh... This other creation from OddCombo, the same one behind the Lita Loud story, which I can't unveil just yet. That guy can't contain his baseballs. No sirree Bob.**

 **Dang, this is also my longest chapter yet, in general. Shit, hahahaha! Well, with the new year having taken over, and with this having ended, I think it's fair to say I can take a break from the writing. Meanwhile, I will begin to work more on The A, which I've given a few hints at;**

 **Lynnette/Nnyl and Lynn the Third are indeed related, and the whole revelation that Lynnette goes missing will come to occur on The A, while the Nnyl version will be active around the time.**

 **On 2039, the snippet with Lyra and Nnyl is confirmed as a real scene for that. I guess I made the mistake and put it there rather than here, which I now see works better to be here. Oh well.**

 **The A, will be about this new timeline. It will be the fourth of the series, bigger and better than 2026, especially with the new meat coming in. Oh, I'll have to put so much time and effort, why, it's exhilarating! Man, I've come so far with this.**

 **With that in mind, I can finally establish my true versions of them, molded with my own HCs and stuff. All my other fics are irrelevant, rendered meaningless, even as some of them are still ongoing. Now you know what the Loudiverse really was, I hope. A multiverse created by Lola, after so many fics, after so many chapters. Lola was behind 2026, 2039, and this fic.**

 **It's up to you to decide whether Lola is still a cosmic threat or has been properly defeated. The answers will not come for awhile.**

 **Now, about 2039, that's over for good, as I've said before. Live wondering what happened to them all before the clap. Oh, right. I Thanos'd it, but in reverse, I guess. Oh, that poor Linka. Thinking about it, it's fucking funny that The A is the fourth fic. A4. Come on, I might as well admit to actually advertising Avengers 4 in secrecy, but only I'm not, and this is all just mere, beautiful coincidences.**

 **Anyways, I've done my share of author notes. Let it be known that I dropped this on January 1st of 2019, or bust! Well, in the EST time zone, yeah. First fic of the year, but the last one to be written in 2018.**

 **With that all having been said, I wish you monkeys a not-so-shitty year! So long! I'll see you again February.**


End file.
